Sugar Suicide
by MissBMarie
Summary: This is the CUT version. Previously removed because it was too explict. Serena is a teenager with alot of secrets, and when tragedy strikes her, she gets thrown into even more of a mess with both teenage problems and issues with the Negaverse. Based on no
1. Tragedy

Title: **Sugar Suicide** - Summing Up  
Author: AngelKitty

This is a story about the way some teenagers tend to feel, and the measures they take to rid themselves of those feelings.

* * *

**Monday**

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

Gray clouds darkened the sunny sky as a young girl walked down the street. Droplets of rain fell upon her paper and she sighed to herself, for it was yet _another_ failed test.

She'd been failing many lately. Her grades and her activities were very poor, as was her self-esteem. She just couldn't stay awake long enough in class, and her attention span was close to nothing. Her teachers fumed at her every single day, in front of everyone. She just couldn't get through a period without snoozing or dazing off. The problems, equations, and questions just never made sense. To others, it was obvious, but she just couldn't do it.

Maybe the reason she was always falling asleep was because of her late nights up. If it wasn't her father yelling at her, it was her Senshi duties.

For over a year now, Serena had also been known as Sailor Moon, the champion of love, and of justice. She thought that maybe, the pain of it all would never end.

What made it worse was that a little over a month ago, her mother, Ilene Tsukino, age 37, died in a DWI case. The man that hit her was the one that was intoxicated, but he survived the crash with no more than a little spill on his pants from the beer he had been holding in his hand. Serena was there when it happened. She had just gotten one of the 7 rainbow crystals.

_Remember the good times that we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad_

_How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun_

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

A tear ran down Serena's cheek, as she remembered that night clearer than daylight. Ami, or Sailor Mercury, had taken a hard hit to the arm by one of Zoecite's rose petals, though she was all right. All the girls pitched in to cover her wound by tearing their skirts. Once her wound was covered, Serena inspected the little item she had just stolen from Zoecite's grasp. It was a dark blue color, very beautiful. It about matched the color of Ami's eyes.

As Serena placed it in her space pocket for safekeeping, she heard a squeal from skidding rubber nearby. A car came swirling around the corner, and then, a familiar scream reached Serena's ears.

Serena had ran down to the scene, followed by all of her loyal Senshi. The man stumbled out of his car, moaning and complaining about the spilt drink. Serena hurried down to the front of the man's car, but she couldn't hold back the tears when she saw her mother, squashed in between the car, and a large oak tree.

"Mom!" Serena had called, choking on her tears. She ran to her side, but nearly froze in shock when she realized she had been standing in her mother's own blood. She looked up at her mother, tears streaming down her face. "Mom…" she whispered lightly. Her mother looked tearfully up at her.

"Sailor Moon?" She said as a little blood spilled from her lips from the strain she had to use on herself to speak. Serena almost cried. While holding her mother's hand, she quickly deformed out of her Senshi form, and back to her normal self, as Serena, Ilene Tsukino's daughter. Ilene's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry I never told you mom." Serena choked, "but I didn't want you to get scared, or hurt, or worry about me…" She trailed off. Ilene's smiled lightly.

"I was just walking down to the store, for some sugar…for your chocolate cake…"

"Mom, don't talk." Serena begged. Ilene smiled gently.

"I love you sweetie." She said lightly. Serena began to sob,

"I love you too Mom." She managed. Serena reached up to grip her own heart, for it felt as if it were about to burst. A weak smile crossed Ilene's lips. She cringed a bit, and then began to fight for strength to stay alive, "Sweetie." She began to cough.

"Mom, please stop talking." Serena begged, seeing her mother become even paler, but her mother was persistent.

"Tell your father he has to take care of you guys and that everything ends up okay, if it doesn't end up okay, then it's not the end."

Tears threatened to spill from Serena's eyes. She never realized her mother was so wise,

"Tell Sammy to brush his teeth every morning," She continued, "or else he'll have to get for fillings, and that he has to stand for something or he'll fall for anything" She said, Serena nodded, trying to stay strong for her mother, but tears racking her body.

"Okay mom." She said, "I will."

"And Tell Darien," she fought for her last breaths, "To stop being scared, and be true to his heart…tell him many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up. That he needs to tell someone what she means to him. Because when he decides that it is the right time it might be too late. That if you don't risk anything, you risk even more. Tell Him. Serena tell him that life is what happens while you are making other plans."

Darien? Why was she talking about Darien?

"Serena…" She quickly looked directly into her mother's watery eyes, and then gripped her hand tightly. "It's okay to hurt and it's okay to cry. That's how it gets better." She said, "It gets better…" Serena smiled through her sobs and tears.

"Okay Mom, I promise-", A gasp escaped Serena's lips. Her mother's hand went limp. When Serena looked up at her mother, her eyes were closed, and body lifeless.

_She was dead._

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

Serena slowly dragged her feet into the arcade, for the first time in a long time. She'd been avoiding all contact with people other than school. It was a little after 5 o clock. Since Tuesday of last week, she has stayed after school with Miss. H. to be sure she passes the grade, plus her everyday detention. She sat down on a stool at the counter. She really wasn't up to being here today, but really wasn't looking forward to going home. She sighed to herself,

"Why me?" she mumbled. The reason her father began to drive her so hard was because he blamed Serena for the death of his wife. It was Serena's cake she was leaving to get sugar for, and it was Serena who got to say goodbye to her.

He just didn't think it was fair.

As she sat there and stared upon her paper, she didn't know her former crush, Andrew, and his best friend, Darien, or 'The Jerk' to Serena, were discussing her distraught mood at that very moment.

"What's with the Meatball-Head?" Darien asked, sipping his coffee. Andrew shrugged, wiping some spills off the counter,

"Don't know. She's been so depressed lately." No one but the Senshi, and a few close friends were told about Ilene's death. The Obitchuaries seemed to take forever to post deaths, which was a relief. No one wanted to talk about what happened, and if either of the children tried to, their father scolded or punished them. "And don't you go bug her Darien, I don't think she'll be too lenient."

"I wasn't going to, I swear. I just wonder what's wrong. She's usually so loud the whole arcade shakes." He mocked. With a roll of the eyes Andrew continued serving other customers. Darien tried to shrug it off, but the longer Serena sat there moping, the more it got to him.

He watched her as she laid her head in her hands, and a tear slid down her cheek. _'That's it, can't take it anymore_' He decided mentally, and sat down next to her. Maybe, just maybe, he could get her in a better mood. '_Why am I letting this bug me? It's Serena for God's sakes_' He thought to himself. But, as he tried avoiding what he knew he wanted to do, he realized that he couldn't go a day without talking to the little burst of sunshine. It had become routine for him to argue with her everyday. Though, as of lately, it had been on the streets, because she never visited the arcade anymore. With a heavy sigh, he gave in, and headed toward the small girl, head buried deep into her arms.

"Hey Meatball-," he paused, stopping himself from saying the full nickname "Serena." He corrected.

"Darien, go away please? I don't need…" but Serena stopped, and her head sprung up from the table, eyes wide in shock, "What did you just call me?" she asked – her mouth slightly ajar.

"Serena." He answered, "That's your name isn't it?" he asked. She closed her mouth and furrowed her brow. It was true, he was just playing nice, but for good intensions. Serena didn't see that though.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Well…" He fumbled with his words. What could he say to her? Why was it that every time he was near her, only insults came to mind. Today though, he thought hard, and focused on the main goal: Get Serena back to normal. "You know you look nice today." He managed to say.

"So you're saying I don't look nice any other days?" She asked, turning fully toward him, arms crossed. Darien bit his inner lip.

"That's not what I meant." He began, but was abruptly cut off by Serena's loud and demanding voice.

"Well that's just fine!" Grabbing her bag, she said, "You know Darien, I don't see why you make it a point everyday to bug me the way you do."

"Serena!" Darien called out, but to no avail. She was already out the door. It was then that Andrew had chosen to walk in.

"Darien, What did you say to the poor girl?" He asked, appearing beside Darien. Darien ran a hand through his ebony hair, crinkling his nose, and narrowing his eyes in slight annoyance.

"I guess the same thing I usually do." Andrew laughed loudly.

"The exact WRONG thing" He said flatting, with a shake of the head, and then walked off, mumbled about the problems Darien seemed to have. Darien, with much dismay, could only agree.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_

_Standin' on the edge of something much too deep_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

Serena hadn't wandered far after her little scene in the arcade. Serena knew Darien meant well, but she just didn't want to respond anymore. She just didn't feel like she looked nice, or pretty, or anything at all. She felt depressed. Like a void; she felt nothing.

As Serena continued to walk down the busy streets, she felt a tingling in her stomach. At first, she thought maybe she was getting hungry, but then she realized it was a "Tickle Feeling", which Mina and Serena called it. It was also known as the 'Sixth Sense' by Rei. As if on cue, the crescent wand began to go off, indicating the last of the crystals was nearby. Serena only had one, while Tuxedo mask had two, and the Nega force had the other three.

There was one more left, and Serena was determined to get it.

She quickly ran behind a building, then held up her hand, briefly touching her locket,

"Moon Prism Power!" She called out, and the energy and power of her birthplace flowed through her veins.

Back in the Arcade, Darien was slightly upset at himself for the way he let her walk away. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. In his head, he felt that he shouldn't really care, because it was, after all, just Serena. But in his heart, he felt the guilt swelling up. Or maybe it wasn't just guilt. Darien began to grip his head.

"No not again." He mumbled to himself. He quickly ran out the door, and in between to buildings, out of anyone's view. He held tight to his stomach. Sailor Moon was about to go into battle. That was the only time he ever transformed. He'd found out about his Senshi form when Tuxedo Kamen had gotten himself one of the rainbow crystals.

In a matter of seconds, Darien stood as his alter ego, Tuxedo Kamen.

"Now to find Sailor Moon" He told himself.

But Serena was already engaged in battle with Zoecite. The Rainbow crystal was being bounced between the Senshi and The two lovers, Zoecite and Malachite.

"Give it up you little pest!" Zoecite called in her annoyingly loud voice, while snickering at Sailor Moon. Serena growled slightly, and then charged carelessly at Zoecite. The woman merely laughed to herself, and then sent her rose petals at the young heroine. Serena didn't scream as the sharp petals hit her un-shielded body, but boy did it _hurt_.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lita called out, throwing a lightening ball at Malachite, which he easily avoided. Mina tried out her Crescent Beam, but it failed also.

"He's just too strong." Rei admitted bitterly.

_But I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

"Would you just give up?" Zoecite smiled heartlessly down at Serena, cringing in pain as she suffered the abuse of the petals down on her knees. "To bad I have to kill you," She said mockingly, "You make a good play toy." In her hands, she formed a dark crystal. The petals stopped their abuse against Serena's body, but now, there was no escape from the dark crystal hurling at Serena. She was too weak to even move now.

"Say bye-bye Sailor girl!" Zoecite snapped viciously. Serena closed her eyes, but as she began to scream, it was quickly muffled, and warm, comforting arms lifted her from danger.

"You're safe now." Tuxedo Kamen said, landing in a near-by tree. Serena looked up at him with adoration, but it only showed on her face for a moment, and he missed it. "Now," Tuxedo Kamen began, "Get rid of her while she's confused." It was true; Zoecite was looking all around for Sailor Moon, who was nowhere to be found.

Serena sighed slightly, then held out her Crescent wand, and swiftly struck Zoecite. From her jacket-pocket flew a tiny crystal. She had only been carrying one. Tuxedo Kamen quickly snatched it up.

"Good hit Sailor Moon." He said commented, turning to face her. "Now, give me the crystal you have." Serena was taken aback

"Why should I?" she asked. Tuxedo Kamen groaned slightly, but didn't argue any further.

It wasn't a moment later that Malachite realized his love was rendered unconscious, and he was at her side. Serena reunited with her friends, who were visibly exhausted, as was Serena. They watched for a moment as Malachite held Zoecite close to him, whispering something to her.

"You stupid wench!" Serena almost felt bad for what she did.

Almost

Now, she regretted it fully, for Malachite was charging her, full force. No one even saw them connect, but Malachite was a good 20 feet away from where Serena had stood before.

He was straddled atop the small blonde, one had on her neck, and the other pounding recklessly at her face, sometimes, missing it fully, other times, hitting her cheek dead on. Serena's biggest worry was that he'd hit her nose.

The last thing she wanted was a broken nose.

Serena noticed something though. She could see the three other crystals in his pant-pocket. Without another thought, Serena reached up, and slid her hand into his deep pocket.

She knew he was aware that her hand was in his pants, but he didn't react right away. Malachite was stunned. In the time of his shock, Serena did nab the three crystals; but when he realized what had happened, he was enraged.

"You little…" he trailed. He raised his hand, and placed a dark crystal in it, ready for the kill. But before he brought it down, Tuxedo Kamen managed to get enough force to push Malachite off of Serena. But, as he soared up Serena's beaten body, the three crystal's Tuxedo Kamen had fell right into Serena's lap.

Serena was breathless as she cradled the six crystals in her hands. Serena quickly took hers out of her space pocket. The second it was exposed to the light of the other crystal, they all left her hands, and soared eye-level with her about a foot away. Everyone began to stare in astonishment as the Crystals began to glow. Serena hadn't even noticed that her Crescent Wand had also left her to join the crystals.

"Look at that…" Mina murmured.

"They're joining together." Lita stated, though it did seem as if it were a question. That same question was on everyone's mind. Everyone's except Serena's. The pupils of her eyes had gone blurry, and faded away as she stared at the formation of the crystal. As they joined in the heart of the Crescent Wand, Serena lifted herself off the ground, and slowly stepped closer to the wand.

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

The light of the silver crystal shinned in her blank eyes, and then, Serena reached out, and took hold of the wand. As if it were in the blink of an eye, Serena's Senshi uniform disappeared, and was replaced by a dress, that was very familiar to the Senshi.

"Sailor Moon's the Moon Princess…" Ami stated with eyes wide.

"No matter" Malachite snapped, rising, "I'll still kill you!" and with that, he sent a deadly attack at Serena. She easily blocked it by simply holding up the wand, then, as if she wasn't controlling herself, she sent a attack right back at Malachite.

As he faded away into the air, The Moon Princess simply stated,

"Dust…"

* * *

Not long after Malachite was dead, Zoecite was spirited back to her world. The Moon Princess was once again returned to Sailor Moon, and before Tuxedo Kamen had a chance to even say a word to the Princess, whom he had been searching for since he was born, she was gone.

Serena's Senshi congratulated her efforts, and her defeat, then, obliged to her wish to return home. The second she walked in the door, she was yelled at for being late, and failing her test, then given chores to do. Serena hadn't even been affected by the way her father threatened her, or the surprise that she, Serena Tsukino, use to be a Princess.

As 1 AM came around, Serena ditched the rest of her chores carelessly, and then headed up to her room.

She was so distraught, but not because of the events of the day, because of the event that no one but herself knew about. When she had been there, gripping the Crescent Wand, her transformation into The Moon Princess in progress, she'd had a visit.

Her mother had appeared before her. But she wasn't quite herself. She discovered that her mother on the moon kingdom had also been reincarnated as well, and was born as her mother in the present.

Tears pricked her eyes. All her mother had done was smile.

Simply smile

"Mom…" Serena whispered into the pillow as tears began to flow down her cheeks. And then, she sobbed.

_And I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Don't let your life pass you by_

_Weep not for the memories_

_Weep not for the memories_

* * *

Well, everyone knows the rules: at least 10 reviews (or close to it) or no next chapter. I don't' like posting something no one likes P

Remember: DWI's, or Drinking While Intoxicated, Is a very serious matter. True, you might not always get hurt, but the person you hit might.

Friends don't let friends drive drunk.

Friends also don't let friend drink and take home ugly men…(sorry, had to)

Also: Child Abuse is a large issue as well. If you feel your being Mentally, Physically, Emotionally, or Sexually abused in any way, talk to someone you trust, such as a teacher, officer, or responsible adult.

Well, that's all! I hope you've enjoyed!!!


	2. Insignifigant

Well, I'm actually going to do the second chapter! I don't own anything BTW

Title: **Sugar Suicide** – Insignificant

Author: AngelKitty

* * *

Will 9 o clock ever roll around? Serena wondered to herself as she glanced up at the clock reading: 8:30 PM. Serena had managed to take up a job after the death of her mother. Though her father had forced her to do it, she was glad that she did. It kept her mind off of everything.

Serena's job was anything but flattering. She was the designated burger flipper for McDougals Fast-Food. She got the job everyone dreaded, but she didn't mind. She didn't' even complain, unless the garbage really reeked outside.

Though she hated the job, she stuck to it, for the money, and to get away from home every other night and weekend. Her friends often invited her to parties and to get-togethers, but thanks to her job, she could easily decline. She never wanted to be with anyone or go anywhere. That was what was great about her job. All she had to do was flip burgers, then put them on the pan and push them back to the wrappers.

Serena's thoughts slowly drifted back to the previous night. Serena was the Moon Princess. The person they'd been looking for the entire time. Luna said that the day would soon come when she would have to defeat Queen Beryl, and save the world. Possibly sacrifice her life. What really upset Serena about that was the way Luna said: Sacrifice your life.

_It was like she didn't even care at all._

_Am I not pretty enough is my heart too broken,_

_Do I cry too much am I too outspoken,_

_Don't I make you laugh should I try it harder,_

_Why do you see right through me?_

9 o clock finally came, and Serena quickly grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Hey Serena?" Serena stopped when she heard her manager calling, "Can I see you for a moment?" He asked, and then entered his office, beckoning her to follow. Serena sighed with annoyance, but politely stepped into his office.

"Yes Mr. Hongon?" She asked softly, and with a smile. He didn't smile though. He just sighed slightly.

"Serena," he began, "As much as I hate to do this, I have to." Serena furrowed a brow, but listened intently. "Serena, Our Company is being, well, financially pressed charges against by McDonalds." He said, "Which is causing us a very large budget cut." He said, "And because you're only a part time worker, we really don't have any great use for you." Serena still was bewildered.

"I don't understand Sir." She said lightly. He handed her a small envelope with her name printed on the front.

"It's your last pay-check Serena. We have to fire you." He said, "I'm very sorry, but we just don't need you." And with that, he left his office. Serena stuffed the envelope in her purse, and then headed down to the Crown Arcade to drown her sorrows in a milkshake.

_I live I breath I let it rain on me,_

_I sleep I wake I try hard not to break,_

_I crave I love I've waited long enough,_

_I try as hard as I can._

Down at the Crown Arcade, a contest was being held. Whoever could score 1,000,000,000 points on the new Sailor V Video Game won 300 dollars and free tokens to play games for a month.

Serena was weary of all the commotion. She sat down at the counter instead of a booth, and laid her head down, listening to the people around her, and watching the crowd diagonal from her seat. Around her, friends were asking friends to get up and see, or get up at play.

"Hey, Miss. Emily!" Andrew said to one of the girls sitting near Serena, "Come on and play! I bet you could win!" And she took off smiling with him.

Serena muttered some curses under her breath and a whip of jealously flooded through her. Why wasn't anyone asking her to play or come watch with them. She knew a good amount of people in the room, and often spent valuable time with them too. Besides, everyone knew Serena was the queen of video games, especially Sailor V.

Did they even notice if she was there? She wondered. Or worse, did they know she was there but choose to ignore her? Her thoughts made her even more depressed. She felt like she was the only person not being asked to have a good time, or participate. As her morbid thoughts continued on, Andrew did finally approach her,

"Hey Serena!" He chimed, coming up to stand next to her, "Come on! Let's see who wins!" He said with high spirits.

"No Thanks." Serena said sharply, and then looked away. Andrew frowned slightly, but thought it best not to try and push her into anything.

Serena wanted to go have fun, she really did. But why go now? Why hadn't someone asked sooner? She wondered. About an hour passed, and it was after 10 o clock. Serena noted this with great panic. They had a scout meeting at ten. Serena jumped from her seat, and sped out of the arcade, forgetting all about her job and the game momentarily.

"I can't believe this!" She scolded at herself, in her mind, lowering her own self-esteem with her angered thoughts.

"Oaf! Hey! Watch it Meatball-Head!" Serena already knew whom the smoky voice belonged to. She'd, of course ran into no other than Darien. She rubbed her nose softy to ease it of the pain of hitting the familiar hard chest.

"Sorry Darien, but I'm in a hurry! I don't need this right now!" She yelled, whining slightly, and trying to push him aside, but he didn't' budge.

"What? Failed another test?" He mocked. Serena began to fume.

"No!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. The memories of the events of the day flooded back to her. Fired because they didn't need her anymore, and no one wanted her to join them at the arcade.

Small, but painful to Serena. "Please, Darien." Serena begged with pleading eyes, "Just stop being a big jerk for once in your life and let me get to the people that need me!" She was trying to sound controlling, but desperate, like someone was in the hospital or something. Darien saw right through it though..

"Who would need YOU meatball-head?" He snapped, "All you do is cry and complain. You have no talents, and are a total failure." He snapped. "Your completely insignificant." And with that, he walked away.

Serena stood in place for about ten minutes after he left. Insignificant? She knew by what he'd said what that meant. Didn't anyone need her? Anyone at all?

_I laugh I feel I make believe it's real,_

_I fall I freeze I pray down on my knees,_

_I hope I stand I take it like a man,_

_I try as hard as I can._

* * *

All right, everyone knows my review rule. Reviews or no next chapter!

Enjoy!


	3. Jealously

Hey Everyone! Wow, it really is taking me FOREVER to get any updates done! Well, here's the next chappy! Enjoy!:

Wednesday

Author – AngelKitty

Title – **Sugar Suicide**

Chapter Three – **Jealously**

* * *

A small blonde stormed down the streets of the Juuban district, determined to set Darien Chiba straight. '_He is **so** dead_' Serena thought to herself. '_If he hadn't of made me late, I would have gotten to the meeting on time, and Mina wouldn't have gotten hurt_!'

_There you are_

_In a darkened room and you're all alone_

_Looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_Can't you see that_

Serena stomped into the Crown Arcade, breathing heavily. At the counter straight ahead of her she saw the boy with ebony hair and that horrid green jacket.

"Darien Chiba, I'm going to kill you!" She announced, standing directly behind him. He swirled around in his chair,

"And what exactly did I do?" he asked, crossing his arms and legs, and then leaning against the edge of the counter.

"If it hadn't been for you taking up my time last night, I would have made it to the temple on time and my friend wouldn't have gotten hurt!" It was true. If Serena had been there earlier, then Venus wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"Who got hurt?" he asked.

"My friend Mina" She said, "You know: Blonde hair, a little taller than me. Goes to a private school, came from England, models-"

"Is a total babe", Andrew added with a small laugh. Serena sighed, rolling her eyes and dismissing the comment as she continued.

"Well she was attacked by this horrible monster than drained all of her energy!" Serena exclaimed. Serena's moon tiara had been the perfect tool to cut through the Youma's tentacles, and to slice though the monster.

"Is she alright?" Darien asked. There was a sudden urgency in his voice. Serena didn't answer right away. "Well?" he said, a little louder, and then he stood up. "What happened? Is Mina okay?"

"Yes, she's fine." Serena uttered quietly. Darien sat down with a sign,

"Thank God." He mused to himself. He hadn't known about any Youma the previous night, but it was nice to know that the Sailor Senshi handled it on their own.

"Why so concerned Darien?" Serena asked in a smug voice. By now Andrew had gone back to serving other costumers, so it left Serena and Darien alone to argue. With a smirk, Darien said,

"Why Serena? Jealous maybe?" Serena blushed drastically.

"Me? Jealous? That is **so** funny!" She yelped, and broke out in a fit of laughter, as she fell into the chair beside him, kicking her feet and laughing so loud people began to stare. This made Darien angry,

"Yea it is funny because you _are_ jealous!" he yelled. Serena's laughter eased and she sniffed, wiping the drool from her lip.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

"I'd never get jealous from you Darien. You're nothing special to look at, _especially_ with that horrendous jacket!" she yelled, and then moved to leave, still laughing her head off. Darien paused for a moment as she began to get up,

"What's wrong with it?" he was asking himself more so her when he took it off and examined it. As he watched her leave he yelled out, "And just for you're information Meatball-brain, I _DO_ care about her and you _ARE_ jealous!" He could hear her still laughing as she walked out the door. He had been lying through his teeth, but his intension was to upset her.

Though he was the one upset now, for it seemed he hadn't mad her mad at all…

And she insulted his jacket!

With that in mind, he stood, fully prepared to give her a piece of his mind.

Outside, Serena had stopped laughing the moment the doors closed. She leaned against the wall of the crown arcade as a tear ran down her cheek. He _did_ like her. He had a thing for Mina.

"I'm not jealous." Serena said to herself, "I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous…" she repeated as she kept walking and turned a corner.

As Darien ran out of the arcade, he could see Serena walking down the street.

"Hey! Meatball-head-" her began to shout…

…but he stopped when he heard her mumbling.

"I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous." He stopped walking as she turned a corner. She didn't even notice he was there. She was crying.

_Can you hear my voice_

_Do you hear my song_

_It's a serenade so your heart can find me_

_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms baby_

_Before I start going crazy_

_Run to me_

_Run to me_

_Cause I'm dying_

Darien looked down at the ground as he heard her repeat her little chant and occasionally sniffle, but then he heard two soft grunts.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that!" he heard Serena's voice say. Darien peeked around the corner, only to see his friend Todd from school helping Serena up.

"It's okay, it was my fault too." He insisted. "Hey, what are you crying for? You okay?" he asked, very softly. Todd was a nice boy. He was about a foot shorter than Darien, so only a little taller than Serena. He had auburn hair that fell over his tanned, freckled face. His baby blue eyes shimmered with delight when he saw Serena.

Darien knew Todd had been crushing on her since the day he saw her in the Crown Arcade. Darien and Todd had gone to pick-up Andrew when Serena and Darien had gotten into another one of their fights.

"Nothing I'm fine, really." He heard Serena say.

"No you're not." Todd insisted, "Come one, let me buy you a drink." He offered.

"No, No." Serena began "I'm fine, really-"

"Sorry, but I can't just let a cute girl like you go around all sad." Todd insisted. Serena blushed dramatically. '_She's falling for that? That's such a corny line_!' Darien thought to himself.

"Well, alright then!" Darien's mind immediately filled with tons of thoughts, '_What? She said yes! How dare she! Can't she see she's way too good for him! I can't believe she's just going to go with some guy to get a drink. Maybe even share it_!'

"Come on, we'll go to the Crown Arcade." Darien's eyes went wide. He immediately went flying down the street and back into the arcade. He nearly dove back into his seat, just as Serena and Todd came walking through the door.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

They went up to the counter, and Todd began to order their drinks. It was then he noticed Darien sitting there.

"Hey man!" he said, holding out his hand. Darien slapped it briefly, then squeezed tight and let go. Serena shook her head. What was with guys doing weird things like that? "I believe you already know Serena." Todd said. Darien was about to smile smugly at Serena, hopefully to lift her spirits a little, but he hadn't even turned his head when he heard her mumble,

"Unfortunately" Darien grunted under his breath at the comment,

"Yes, most unfortunately" he sneered, "Be careful Todd, she's a pistol." Darien said in a low, monotone voice.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Serena asked, hands on hips as she left Todd's side and stared angrily at Darien.

"It means you're a regular pain in the ass." Darien mumbled. He didn't look at her. He didn't want to, because then he knew he'd see her pretty little face and feel horrible about the things he'd said. Serena opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything more. Rei's voice rung in all their ears as she yelled across the arcade,

"Serena Tsukino!" The raven-haired girl boomed. "You better have you're butt out here in five seconds, because I'm not going to be late for the meeting too!" She threatened as she walked back outside.

"Get back to you on that." Serena said to Darien, and she began to head out the door.

"Wait! Serena!" Todd snatched her roughly by the arm. "Sorry Serena." He said softly, "But I was just wondering, would you do me the honor of going out with me?" Serena's eyes went wide, and she blushed deeply.

"Um...why, yes, Todd, I would love too." She managed. Todd grinned ear to ear.

"Great." He said, then leaned over, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Then I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Bye!" He called, then packed up his money, and headed out of the arcade. Serena was still standing there, her face red, and in a slight daze.

She'd forgotten all about Rei and Darien. That was, until Darien's voice broke her from her fantasy thoughts.

"You just meet the guy and you've agreed to go out with him?" he yelled, now standing, but bent down a little to make her pay attention. Serena looked at him with an ice-cold glare.

"So what? It's none of your business!" She yelped, "And if I'm right Darien," Serena grinned slyly, "I'd say you were jealous." Darien growled fiercely, which scared Serena. He was really angry. Serena turned to leave, but his strong arm looped through her arm and waist, and his hand pressed to the small of her back.

_I want to feel you need me_

_Just like the air you're breathin'_

_I need you here in my life_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away, no_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

He boldly swirled her around to face him. He stood full length now. Serena was staring at his chest, covered by that horrible green jacket.

"I really hate this jacket." She stated again. Darien ignored the comment,

"He's not right for you." Darien started angrily. Serena looked up at him, eyes narrowed,

"So who is Darien? You?" She snapped. That took Darien so off guard, he'd accidentally let her slip away, and before he could go after her, she was out the door and gone.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body's longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely so why_

_Why don't you let me love you_

* * *

Well, there ya go! So whaddya think? I need to know! Tell me! Tee-hee!!

R&R!!!


	4. My Lullaby

**WARNING**: This chapter contains some adult content including rape, sexual contact and sexual and physical violence. If this makes you feel uncomfortable or you have something against it, turn back now. (And if you're underage for things like this and you still haven't turned back: If this scares or disturbs you in any way, number one: it's your own damn fault, and number two: your parents, a counselor, an officer or a teacher can better explain and communicate with you the seriousness and intensity of these kinds of topics.)

Title – **Sugar Suicide**

Chapter Four – **My Lullaby**

* * *

Serena strolled down the streets of the Juuban District, mindlessly humming a quiet tune to herself. Todd had shown up at Serena's lunch period today, to bring her a little treat, and to give her his school jacket. All of Serena's friends had been in shock. Serena had this cutie boyfriend, and he was in college.

Serena had hurriedly broken up with the boyfriend she'd made not long ago. It wasn't like he paid that much attention to her anyways, and he didn't seem to care too much, so it was all good. Thing were finally looking up for Serena.

Finally

And tonight, Serena and Todd were going to a college party. Serena was _ecstatic_.

She bounded down the street; occasionally glancing at her watch to make sure she would get home before her dad, and was gone before he got there. He was out Christmas shopping today. Christmas was only in 10 days; a week and three days from today. She had a half day at school tomorrow, which would probably be a good thing.

Once at her house, Serena showered, did her hair up with curls and bows; though it was in her normal ondagos. She dressed in a cute spaghetti-strap lilac dress, with white ties on the front. The dress came to just past her knees, but as Serena stared at herself in the mirror, she had another plan in mind.

She removed the pretty dress, and replaced it with a thigh-high blue skirt. It was actually a little girl's skirt, that when she used to wear would come to her knees. You couldn't tell the difference though. It looked hot, and that was what Serena wanted.

Hot

So, she added a white and shiny tank top to it as well. She slipped on a pair of sandals, and picked up her purse, but as she was leaving, she passed her mother's room. It was called that now, because the once spare room was now filled with all of her mother's belongings. Serena entered the room, knowing exactly what she was looking for. She seated herself in front of the vanity, and opened it up, revealing her mother's make-up. In her head, she believed that this is what her mother would want, but her heart was telling her something different. Not sure what it was, she ignored it, and began to apply the make-up.

Soft blue eye shadow, rose-tinted cheeks, black mascara and eye-liner to kill, and kissable pink lips. She had to admit, she wasn't too bad at the make-up thing. Maybe the eye-liner was a little much, but hey, she was going to a college party!

As Serena headed downstairs to leave, Sammy was just coming in.

"Hey Serena-whoa!" The boy stopped in his tracks, looking up and down Serena, like she had just turned indigo or something.

"What?" Serena spat, glaring at her little brother. He looked at her wearily.

"Heard you have a new boyfriend," he mused. Serena nodded.

"So?" she inquired. Sammy sighed, shaking his head.

"Nothing," he said with a smile, "Nothing, just go have fun okay?" he said. Serena's anger was diminished. Sammy had been more than nice to her as of lately. He could see the pain she was going through, and though he didn't say it, appreciated her for being so strong. Serena smiled, and hurried out the door, snatching Todd's jacket as she left. It was reaching 6:30, and she was supposed to meet Todd at the Arcade at 7.

Todd was there an extra 5 minutes early, and as 7:01 rounded, he was beginning to wonder is she would come. He signed, staring impatiently at his watch. Behind him, he heard Andrew laughing,

"Don't worry," The blonde clerk said, "Serena's always late. She'll be here." As if on cue, Serena burst through the doors, obviously freezing cold, but still in good spirits. Todd looked her up and down with a very pleased look on his face. Serena smiled as she approached him,

"So, you ready?" Todd didn't say anything, just nodded, and they began to head out.

"So I'll see you there, Andrew?" Todd called as he was leaving. Andrew yelled his acknowledgement, and Serena and Todd continued to leave. The car ride was pleasant. Todd had a fairly decent car. It was a Rolls Royce, not in the best condition, but still nice none-the-less. Serena eagerly blabbed on about this or that, Todd laughing at the fact that she didn't shut up, though he did occasionally get his two cents it.

Occasionally

Finally, they arrived at an extremely large building. It was on the richer side of Juuban.

"Is this an apartment building?" Serena asked, staring up wide-eyed at the size of it.

"Yea…" Todd mused. "They guy whose throwing the party lives on the top floor. He lives alone, so it's perfect for a party place. The only other person on the floor is a deaf guy with Parkinson's decease." he said,

"Parkinson's? That's so sad…" Serena murmured,

_My Lullaby, hung out to dry_

_What's up with that_

_It's over_

_Where are you dad_

_Mum's lookin' sad_

_What's up with that_

_It's dark in here_

"Sad but convenient" Todd added. Serena huffed a little in though as they got out of the car, her eyes still fixated on the building. "We're a little late…" Todd said as they entered the building. Serena gasped at the site of it.

It was positively beautiful. It was like she'd enter some Victorian dream! The lobby was colossal, decorated with ancient Chinese designs of the constellation gods, painted with red and gold. The ceiling was like a sky. It was very high up, and if the constellations weren't boldly shimmering, you might think it really as the sky.

Todd led her to the elevator, and as they went up, Serena just couldn't get over the elegance of it all. Even the elevator was beautiful, with a sofa and a small table! The ride was beginning to make her impatient though.

"How many floors is this?" She asked, nearly exasperated.

"48." Todd laughed. Serena leaned up against the wall with sign. After a long wait, they finally made it. As the doors opened, Serena could hear the music playing from down the hall. There were only 3 apartments on the floor, one taken by the deaf man, one empty, and the other belonging to the 'party thrower'. Serena's heart was speeding up.

She was at a college party!

What would people think of her? Was this a bad idea? And this was an apartment building!

"Kind of kinky if you ask me…" Serena mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Todd asked, stopping to look at her. Serena blushed.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed, "Talking to myself…" Todd laughed at the bubbly girl, and then knocked on the door.

"Let yourself in!" called a voice from inside. The voice was familiar. Todd opened the door, and the music boomed at full volume in Serena's ears. She ignored it though, figuring it was best to act like she belonged. She followed Todd inside, obviously in awe at how beautiful the apartment was. It was obviously very expensive, though quite bland.

"Hey Todd!" Someone called, coming up to greet Serena's date. As people took notice of him, they took notice of Serena to.

"So who's the cutie?" One boy asked as he leaned on Todd's shoulder, smiling at Serena smugly.

"This is Serena Tsukino." He said, "_My girl_." Serena couldn't help but blush at that. The boy held out his hand to shake, and Serena accepted it gracefully.

_Why, bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I used to_

"Guess that means she's off limits huh?" The boy said as he let go of her hand, and rounded behind Serena. "Too bad…" he bent down by her cheek, "She's quite the knock-out." He grinned from ear to ear, then left them be. But something caught Serena's nose. On his breath was clearly, the smell of alcohol.

"Todd!" That familiar voice caught Serena's ear again, she looked around, but didn't spot anyone she knew.

"Serena" Todd snapped her out of her thoughts, "Hey, I'll be right back okay, here's a drink for you." He said, "I promise I'll be right back." Serena smiled softly as he disappeared in the crowd of people. Serena took a sip of the drink he handed her, and spit it out.

Alcohol

It had alcohol in it. As Serena debated what to do, Todd returned. "You okay?" he asked. Serena blushed and nodded vigorously, quickly sipping more of her drink. Todd smiled, looping his arm around her waist.

A wave of excitement went threw Serena at that little gesture. For about another hour Serena was meeting all of Todd's friends; some fun, some relatively weird. She was beginning to feel somewhat out of place though. Todd had her on his arm all night as she sipped away at drink after drink. God only knew how many she had been given tonight.

Finally, Serena spotted a face that she knew.

"Andrew!" She called out, as the blonde poked his head up from over a couple people. He smiled, making his way over to her. "Wow…" she murmured, "Haven't seen you without your apron before." She said with a giggle. Andrew grinned, running a hand through his hair,

"Yea, yea." He said. His simple jeans and tee shirt were a lot more attractive than his usual attire. His shirt was slightly opened, and his sleeves rolled up. "You look quite different too there Serena." He said, looking her up and down. That had gone on a lot tonight. Serena had felt out of place, yes, but certainly was getting a lot of attention.

"Hey Serena" Todd said, placing his hands on her shoulders and leaning down, "I'll be right back okay," Serena smiled, waving goodbye as he headed to the bathroom. Andrew laughed.

"And what's that about?" Serena inquired, arms crossed. She bent her hip, sticking one foot out to the side, eye brows raised. Andrew blushed deeply.

"Serena, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Serena tipped her head, confused, but no longer angry.

"Why?" She asked. Andrew laughed, walking behind her.

"Because," he began. He, most surprisingly to Serena, placed a hand on her butt, and one on her stomach. "It makes you look very tempting." He said, low in her ear, and then removed his hands. Serena blushed deeply, dropping her little stance.

"So?" she asked with a blush stained face. She couldn't believe it! She used to have an awful crush on Andrew, and after all this time, he was just now noticing her? "I've always been this way," She said bravely. Andrew laughed whole-heartedly, breath warm on her cheek as his hand grazed tenderly over her rear end,

"Well I knew that Serena. It's just that your school uniform doesn't do you justice." Serena sniffed, picking up the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath. It was then Serena was starting to feel uncomfortable, and she stepped away.

"Andrew, I'm going out with Todd, remember? You shouldn't do that." She spun on her heel to face him, a soft pleading look in her eyes. Andrew smiled sloppily, crossing his arms for a moment as he queered a brow.

"Still _Little Sweet Serena_." He mused, as if he was saying it to himself rather than to her. Serena's face puffed angry at that.

"I'm a lot more of a woman than you give me credit for Andrew!" She snapped, arms crossed and legs parted once more. Andrew rose his brows with disagreement, though glanced around him, and took a seat in a chair directly behind him. He slumped lazily, quickly discovering he couldn't tip the chair for it was against the wall.

"You really think you're a woman huh?" He asked with a hint of a challenge in his voice. If there was a challenge, it was completely masked by a sweet smile and sparkling eyes, though those eyes were also half lidded from his large alcohol intake that night.

"Yea," Serena said hesitantly, "I do." Andrew laughed a little bit, and though Serena was about to question it, was cut off abruptly,

"And quiet the woman you are." Todd's voice cooed softly into her ear as her nuzzled her hair softly, arms wrapping around waist and leaning him against her. Serena smiled softly, blushing. It was then Todd quickly pulled Serena along, closer to the stereo system.

"Um, Todd, I can't really dance." She said, looking around at all the other girls who, to her, seemed to be like professionals. Todd laughed, placing his hands on her waist, and pressing his hips to hers.

"It's alright." He assured, "Its dark, no one really cares anyway." Serena gulped, reaching to loop her arms around his neck. She didn't quite understand why they hand to be so close to dance to such a fast up-beat song. Serena looked around at all the other people dancing, when it dawned on her.

Grinding

They were grinding. One of Todd's hands moved to the small of her back, as the other guided her hips to move. The feeling was awkward, sending funny signals to Serena's brain.

She was relieved when the song ended, and Todd wanted to go get a drink.

Another drink

Serena couldn't believe it. No one this boy ran to the bathroom so much! As they approached the kitchen counter, Todd released her hands to get a cup. Serena wandered off a little, bumping right into someone.

"Oh Sorry" That familiar voice! Serena quickly looked up, ignoring the fact that she was pinned against the counter.

Serena gasped with shock when her eyes met with Darien's.

"Serena?" He asked, completely astonished. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her incredulously. Serena choked a little, taken back by not only her surprise, but also his surprise to see her as well.

"I'm with Todd." She managed. Darien's featured visibly darkened. This scared Serena. She was still shaken up from how forceful and demanding he was yesterday. Now he had that dark look again. Not only that, Serena was feeling very light headed. It was then Serena took note to not only the fact that he had her pinned into the corner of the counter, but he was uncomfortably close to her. "Uh Darien, could you move?" She asked quietly.

"I think you should leave." He said, eyes hidden under ebony bangs. Serena looked up at him with astonishment.

"What?" She asked. Darien huffed.

"You shouldn't be here. You're not even in high school yet." Serena's face puffed red at this.

"I'm going to be soon though, and I am 14 Darien, I can make my decisions on my own." Much to Serena's relief, Darien took a step back, but then she realized why. Like many other guys tonight, he was looking her up and down.

Though, for some reason, this was the only time she'd felt uncomfortable about it. For many moments he examined her. She inadvertently hugged her body, but when she noted it made his eyes loom at the cleavage she'd created, she pinned her arms at her sides. When his eyes met hers, Serena had to look away.

"Hey Darien!" Todd exclaimed, patting Darien on the shoulder, and moving between Serena and him to hand Serena her drink. "So, where've you-" But Todd stopped as Darien stalked away, obviously displeased. "Gee, what's the matter with him?" Todd asked. Serena huffed.

"He's a jerk, what else?" She snapped, and then gulped down her drink. It wasn't until it was gone she realized that she wasn't holding a cup but a beer can. How could se have not noticed that? What was wrong with her? She heard Todd laughing, and some of his friends commented on how 'hot' she was, which made her feel a little better.

_My mouth is dry_

_Forgot how to cry_

_What's up with that_

_You're hurting me_

_I'm running fast_

_Can't hide the past_

_What's up with that_

_You're pushing me_

By the time midnight rolled around, Serena had been to the bathroom more times than normal as well. The more she drank, then more she had to go, and then more she went, then more she drank. Todd was just insistent on it, and Serena didn't want to embarrass herself. Serena hadn't seen Darien again, much to her relief. Todd had wandered off somewhere to talk to a friend, leaving Serena at the door next to the balcony.

Serena was breathing heavily. It was to warm. '_So hot in here_' with that thought, she opened the balcony door, and leaned up against the railing, relieved by the cool winter air. She knelt over in attempt to see how far down it went.

"You shouldn't do that." Serena gasped at the voice. She quickly snapped back up, and whirled around. Darien stared at her with a displeased look on his face.

"I was fine." Serena insisted, "I knew what I was doing." Darien chuckled mockingly.

"I bet," he mused, and then reached down and straight her skirt that went riding up when she had bent over. Serena stared at him blankly.

"Oh…" she blurted. "Oops…" Darien groaned at that, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the railing as well.

"Serena please, Go home." He asked, much softer this time. Serena was still upset though.

"Why?" she asked, "Listen, just because I'm a kid to you doesn't mean I'm a kid to Todd." She said.

"But you're not a kid to me." That took Serena aback. He'd obviously thought the whole matter through in the hours they'd hadn't seen each other. "Serena, I just think that this isn't the place for you. You're better than this-"

"Or not good enough" Serena spat. She just didn't want to believe that all he wanted to do was help her. Darien rolled his eyes, now becoming annoyed as well.

"Serena, you shouldn't be here!" he snapped at her. Serena growled.

"Well Todd think I can be, and that's all that matters!" she snapped. She spun on her heal to stomp away, but as she did, she lost her balance. She began to fall to the floor, but was swiftly caught by a pair of strong arms. Serena looked up at Darien with an angry look. She heard him sigh with frustration.

"Careful," he said as he began to help her up. Serena rubbed her temples for a moment, and then headed back inside. She stopped though. The warm air of the apartment was flooding her senses again as she turned to look at Darien. The moon hung low behind him as he stared at her, his face completely emotionless. He then looked down at the floor, which surprised Serena. But what surprised her more was when she noticed: he wasn't wearing that jacket. She smiled softly.

"You look nice." Her comment made him quite visibly suck in a breath. And for a moment in time, she could have sworn she saw him blush,

"Not like you care Meatball-head." He heard him spat as he looked away. Serena was taken completely aback. Her eyes went wide with furry, and she growled, stomping her foot.

"Jerk!" she piped, and then stalked inside as Darien stood brooding on the balcony.

_Why, bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I used to_

_I used to_

Inside, Todd found Serena again. Todd…He was a really sweet boy.

Not like Darien. Not Like Darien

She kept repeating that in her head, over and over. She hung all over Todd, in hopes of getting any thoughts of Darien out of her head. And, it was beginning to work. She hadn't seen him again that night. It was going on 2 o clock when Todd had Serena at the Kitchen again. She was growing so groggy; she could barely hear was he was saying over all the noise.

As she continued to sip down another can of the substance she was growing sick of, she spotted Darien. He was talking to a bunch of guys not 10 feet away from her, and they were heading her way.

"Hey Todd?" Serena asked, "Why don't we go someplace a little more quite?" she asked. Todd looked at her astonished.

"Alright" He said, then took her hand, and began to lead her through the apartment, away from Darien. He led her to the back of a hall, past the bathroom, and the room someone told her was the host's room. "This is the spare room." He said, as he opened the door to let her in. Serena stepped in, looking around at the plain boring room. Behind, she heard the door close, and lock. Serena cringed, turning to stare at him.

"Why'd you lock it?" she asked. Todd smiled,

"So no one will disturb us." He said, matter-of-factly. Serena nodded, not really understanding, but not really caring. Todd moved her to sit on the bed, and she complied. "You know Serena, you are _so_ beautiful." He said. Serena blushed brightly.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded,

"Oh yeah" His lips then claimed hers. Serena's eyes snapped open wide. He was kissing her….this was her first kiss! Serena responded as best she could, but for some reason, she was having trouble focusing. Todd eased her down to lie on the bed. "You okay?" He asked, in a very hushed tone. Serena didn't answer. '_Okay about what?_' She wondered. He didn't repeat the question, but kissed her again, much more deeply this time. He began to ravish her mouth, and he placed his hands gently on her waist.

Serena barely even realized it when his hand slipped under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked groggily, breaking the kissing.

"Shh, Shh…nothing." He insisted, "Just relax cutie."

"I feel funny." Serena blurted out, she reached her hand up to head, but Todd abruptly pinned it down.

"It's okay." He said, "Its Alright, I'm here." Serena stretched out, lying on her back, or attempting to. Todd took it to his advantage, and climbed on top of her.

"What are you doing-" Serena's voice was muffled by Todd's large hand over her lips.

"Shh…It's okay. You'll like this." He assured soothingly. Serena looked at him confused, but he didn't notice. His lips met hers again. Serena was simply trying to react, when she heard something rummaging. She opened her eyes, and saw Todd was holding a tiny little package. '_What is that?_' she asked herself. He opened it up, and stretches it out, whatever it was. Her eyes were so disoriented she couldn't even tell if it was _even_ Todd sitting on her.

Serena did notice something else though: His pants were undone, in fact, half way down; and not only that, her skirt that hiked up. When had that happened?

Serena blushed abruptly when she realized his erection moving against her legs. But then, something dawned on her. That little thing in his hands was a condom.

"Stop! Get Away!" Serena snapped, pushing his arms away and squirming. Todd abruptly slamming her down, suppressing her forearms onto the bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned, and slipped the little rubber on. His hand reached down, to slide her panties over.

"No! Get off of me!" Serena was screaming now, or at least she thought she was. She couldn't quite tell. She heard Todd growl, and gripped her arms so hard, it hurt.

"Just Stay Still…"

_Why, bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I saw you crawling on the floor_

_Why, bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I saw you crawling on the floor_

_Why, bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I saw you crawling on the floor_


	5. Stones

Friday

7 in the morning and Darien was _still_ up. He'd kicked some people out during the night, and now was attempting to get the rest out, though most were just dozed off about his apartment. He wasn't really focused on that though. Todd and Serena had disappeared somewhere during the party, and no one knew where; no one that wasn't wasted anyways.

Darien couldn't deny, he had been thinking about Serena all night. He just wished he hadn't said what he did to her. She, for once in a long time, said something nice to him, and he ruined in. That wasn't what was important though.

Where was she?

Darien looked around at his 'friends', with a shake of the head. Half of them he really didn't know that well. In fact, and good 1/3 of them he probably couldn't tell you their names. He laughed at that.

He heard a door fumbling open from down the hall, and he saw Todd going into the bathroom, looking like shit.

"Hey man," Darien called to him. Todd looked up, and grinned.

"Hey, did you and that brunette hook up?" he asked, remembering that Darien had been seen talking to a brunette sometime during the night. Darien rolled his eyes. Because Darien never took the time to consider a girlfriend, everyone was all nosey anytime he even talked to a girl. Fortunate for him, he's never had to go through that with Serena.

"No, but about Serena-"

"That's awesome man," Todd blurted, "But dude, I gotta piss so…I'll be back." And with that he wobbled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Darien rolled his eyes, but then, he heard a soft moan from the door Todd had come out off. Cautiously, Darien approached it, and peeked in the door.

Darien couldn't hold back the gasp in his throat. There was Serena, fast sleep on the spare bed. Her skirt was hiked up just a little, and her shirt a little torn in the front.

"Serena?" Darien inquired, walking over to the small girl, and shaking her a lightly. She was freezing. "Serena?" he said a little louder. Serena cringed a little, and then slowly opened her eyes. The moment her sites laid on Darien, she yelped, and shot up in the bed. "Hey, it's okay!" Darien insisted, careful not to touch her, just in case that might alarm her. Serena looked around, panicked, but quickly began to calm down. She brought a hand to her head,

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven." Darien said, reaching down to help her up.

"Seven?!" Serena repeated. "Oh My God, I have to get home!" She abruptly sprung up from the bed, but the second she took her first step, she stopped. She wanted to fall on the floor and cry.

"You okay?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head.

"No …" she mused. She fell to her knees, buckling her legs together. She couldn't remember completely the whole evening, but she knew good and well what she did with Todd last night.

"Serena? You okay?" Darien repeated. Serena looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know, and do something about it. But she couldn't; that'd be more than embarrassing.

Besides

"Why do you care?" Serena spat. Darien sighed, though still helped her as she got up.

_Wish I was too dead to cry_

_My self-affliction fades_

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochists to which I cater_

"You don't seem like you have a hang-over." Darien murmured, "So what's really wrong?" Serena pulled away from him, practically limping to the door.

"It's none of your business." From the way she moved, Darien could tell, and he lowered his head.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked. "You know…clean up, soak for awhile. It might help with the pain." Serena didn't know what to do. The dead tone in Darien's voice scared her, but what scared her more is that he knew now. She had sex with Todd, and he knew. "It might help Serena." He said. Serena nodded, refusing to look at him, but she was thoroughly surprised when he lifted her up, princess style. "Does this hurt?" He asked. Serena shook her head,

"No." Darien nodded, and continued down the hall, he didn't enter the bathroom though. He went into his room.

"You can use my bathroom." He said, still refusing to look at her.

"This is your apartment?" Serena asked. Darien nodded. He set her down at the door.

"Will you be okay?" Serena wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that she hadn't wanted to do it. She wanted to let him know she wasn't what he thought she was, but that wasn't true now. She had sex with Todd. She really was that kind of girl now.

"I'm fine." She blurted, and then closed the door. From the other side, Darien could hear her crying, before she turned the water on.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

"Hey Man." Todd said, entering Darien's room. Darien didn't move or say anything. "What are you doing? That was some crazy party you know. Hey, have you seen Serena?" he said, all in one quick sentence. Darien still didn't answer. "Darien?" he repeated. He fisted his hand, his muscles visibly flexing, but Todd was too gone to notice. "You in there-"

"You Bastard!" Todd didn't even see Darien turn before he felt his fist against his face. Darien pinned him down on the floor, holding a hand at his throat, and with a fist up behind him.

"Man, what's wrong?" Todd struggled, terror obvious in his eyes.

"Stay away from Serena." Darien warned. Todd's eyes reflected a secret in them.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Darien tightened his hold on him a little more.

"Stay away from her. I never want to see you around her again. Do you understand?" he asked, when Todd didn't answer, that only made him angrier. "Do You Understand?!" he repeated, leaning down closer to his face. Todd frowned,

"Man," he said, seemingly not as scared anymore, "We just had a little fun." Darien growled, getting off of Todd, and punching him again. "Besides," Todd continued, whipping the blood from his lip, "She wanted it." Darien charged at him again, but missed this time.

Todd fought back after evading Darien, and got in a good punch to his abdomen. That didn't stop him though. Darien latched onto his shoulders after the contact was made, then tackled him, slamming him up against the wall. Todd slammed his elbow into Darien's back, forcing him to draw back. Todd again went to charge at him, but Darien saw it coming. In the corner of his eye, he also saw the bathroom door swing open, and Serena stepped out, astonished. It averted Todd's eyes as well, giving Darien an easy opportunity. Darien nailed him, right in the jaw, and Todd fell to the ground with a thud.

"Stay away from her!" he said, one last time. Todd cursed, struggling to his feet, and walking out the door. Their little scene had gotten the attention of most of those in the house. They peeked in through the door, watching and waiting.

"Darien?" Andrew said, running into the room. "What was that about?" He asked, helping Darien to his feet. Darien whipped a little sweat from his brow, and sighed.

"Nothing, can you get everyone out though?" he asked. Andrew nodded, and pushed all the bystanders away. As they protested, Darien moved to help push them all out. He led them to the living room, yelling at them to find some other place to crash at. As they bickered at him, Darien didn't notice Serena was done with her shower, and in the door, redressed in her wrinkled and torn clothes.

She spotted Darien as she entered the main hall, yelling at his friends. She also spotted Todd, who was hurriedly picking up his things.

"What's up with you Darien?" One of his friends asked. Darien glared at him angrily.

"Playboy here is upset because I got a piece of ass last night that he wanted." Todd snapped before slamming the door behind him. Darien gritted his teeth as everyone looked around at each other confused. Tears welled in Serena's eyes, and she sprinted across the apartment, grabbing everyone's attention as she disappeared out the door. Darien didn't follow. What could he do?

_Wish I was too dead to care_

_If indeed I cared at all_

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me shit to digest_

_I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season_

_For this, I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

* * *

"Darien? Hey Darien?" the ebony's haired-man's ears perked as Andrew called his name across the arcade. With an agitate sigh, he lifted himself from his slumped position at the counter, and strolled across the checkered floor to where his friend stood. "Hey man." Andrew mused, "Where you been all day? I expected you here bright and early!" he exclaimed. Darien laughed. It was about 4 now, 8 hours since Darien had managed to boot everyone out of his house.

"Yea, I've just been around." Darien slurred. Andrew had to work the 3 to 11 shift, and figured that by the time he was there, Darien would already be, considering he hadn't drunken much of anything the previous night.

"Have you talked to Serena?" Andrew asked. Everyone knew something had gone on between Todd and Serena, and Darien had a problem with it. Darien couldn't help but feel heartbroken.

When Darien didn't answer, Andrew walked away, knowing it was better not to press at this. Darien propped his elbows on the counter as he sat, and he leaned his lips into his folded hands. He was slumped over, and curled up almost. Something you would never see out of Darien Chiba.

As Darien's thoughts wondered, they led him down a path he hadn't dare taken before. Why was he so upset? Serena had the right to do whatever her heart desired. If she wanted to have sex, with Todd specifically, then she had every right. His thoughts were critical, yet they betrayed him.

He was upset because it wasn't him. Because he wanted to be the one that Serena was gushing and giddy over.

He spat at himself. He'd always known it. He'd always know deep in the crevasses of his mind how he felt about Serena. He had fallen for her.

Head over heels

Somehow, he'd found a way to surpass it.; to ignore it. Pretend it wasn't there. He regretted that now more than anything.

Serena had moved on; on to Todd. Darien wouldn't have tried to have sex with her. He wouldn't have wanted to push her into that at such a tender age. It was too late now for that knight and shining armor though.

Darien closed his eyes as a tear tickled at one of his lashes. He had let her slip away like sand through his fingers. She would be different now. She wouldn't be the Serena he once knew and loved.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

"Excuse me? Darien?" The little brunette brought his out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What?" He replied, turning quickly and blinking the tears away. Molly blushed as she looked at him, and then looked down sorrowful.

"I was wonderin' if you'd seen Serena?" She asked, her little accent standing out. Darien blinked in confusion. "Because she wasn't in school today, and I've called her house a million times, and no one answered." She finally looked at him, this time, her eyes filled with worry. "You seem to talk to her everyday, so I was hopin' you'd know." Darien looked away, and sighed

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her." He replied. Molly winced as he turned away coldly, then lowered her head, and left. Darien clenched his fists tightly on the counter.

This was wrong. There was just something very wrong about it all. Serena hid something from him, and so had Todd. Darien wouldn't be able to rest until he found out. Slowly, he rose from the seat, and then darted out of the arcade, determined to speak to a particular blonde, if he could find her that is.

_Wish I'd died instead of lived_

_A zombie hides my face_

_Shell forgotten with its memories_

_Diaries left with cryptic entries_

* * *

Serena couldn't get the song out of her head. She hummed it mindlessly as she walked down the streets of Tokyo, not even aware of where she was headed. She didn't particularly care. Her father would be furious when she got home, and she didn't want to face anyone with what had happened.

As she had been going home from Darien's, she had run into some people who saw her from the party. They'd picked fun at her, calling her a little whore and a slut.

She deserved it; after what she did. Todd was a college boy, and Serena was 14. She'd barely known him and just look at what she let happen. Still, her helplessness plagued her.

Serena coughed, realizing the sun had set, and it had grown cold out. She glanced down at her watch, as if just knowing was important; 10-o-clock. She'd really been wandering around that long? Where was she even? Serena finally took notice to her surroundings, and found irony in it.; Darien's apartment building. Serena looked up. The end of the complex seemed hidden in the clouds.

Serena longed to touch those clouds. She wanted to; right now. Gritting her teeth, Serena entered the building, and headed up the elevator, all the way to the top floor. It was so chillingly familiar to last night. Todd was right next to her, and though he wasn't this time, his presence still lingered. Serena closed her eyes, willing the thoughts to disappear, but in doing so, the image of him only flooded her mind. Serena near choked as tears threatened to spill, and she was greatly relieved when the elevator came to a stop.

Serena practically flew out when the doors slid open. She gasped for air, as if her thoughts had suffocated her. With an exasperated sigh, Serena began to walk down the hall, past the deaf-man's door, and past Darien's. As she crossed, a familiar scent of rose and spice tickled her nose. She almost cried.

Her eyes laid on a sign though that read: ROOF. With a small smile, opened the door, and began to head up, letting the door slam behind her, though it bounced back open carelessly.

_And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

* * *

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" a woman called as Darien prepared to head up to his apartment. He had resentfully given up his heroic search. She was no where to be found, and he HAD looked everywhere. He'd even stopped at her house, and sat through the wrath of her enraged father. Darien reached out and stopped the doors from closing as the familiar woman entered. "Hey Darien," The middle-aged woman mused. Darien smiled lightly and he reached out reflectively to aide her with her bags.

"I see you went shopping." He said. The woman smiled with a roll of the eyes. Since Darien could remember living here, he had spent about 10 or 20 minutes every Friday or Saturday aiding the fat bubbly woman with her groceries. She was a vibrant woman, full of live and love, despite the fact that her forsaking husband what never home, but out drinking. Over the years though, she just seemed to care less and less about that and more and more about her 9th floor garden, which Darien had to admit was very beautiful.

"I heard about your big bash last night." She said, "Did you and you're friends have fun?" She asked gleefully. Darien smiled, with an almost sorrowful look. Weather it was for the events of the night or for the fact that she thought a college party evolved a bunch of boys eating and playing video games, he didn't know.

"Yes, of coarse we did!" he said happily as her floor came up, and he carried her things into her apartment and to her counter.

"You're such a gentlemen!" the plump woman squealed. "Such a darling! If I were younger, I'd snatch you up as soon as I could!" she said, her squinted eyes marked with laugh lines as she went to the counter, seemingly wrapping something up. "They aren't freshly baked, but its what I have at the moment!" she said, holding him a small plate of homemade cookies. Darien smiled yet again.

"Why thank you Eve, you know how I love your cookies!" he said. The woman laughed, blushing brightly.

"I know I know!" she said, "now you just run along now!" she said. As she hurried him out the door, insisting that he knew a young lady was waiting for her gentlemen caller, he laughed.

He shook his head as he once again entered the elevator. Such a strange woman, but it was that strange this about her that made listening to her non-stop babble all worth while. His dismay was momentarily forgotten, but as soon as he arrived at his floor, so did his thoughts. With a long sigh, he stepped out of the elevator, and headed for his apartment, but as he pulled out his keys, he heard the roof door slam, just as the elevator rang and went down. An ominous silence fell as he stared at the swaying door. Brows forced together, her stuffed his keys back in his pocket, and headed up the stairs.

_You don't need to bother; I don't need to be here_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on (once I hold on)... I'll never live down my deceit_

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know, it's not quite what you wanted, but hey, that's how life really is sometimes!

R&R!


	6. Eternities Still Unsaid

HEY! Sorry this took so long everyone, but I have finals you know!

* * *

Funny, how the moment that Serena stepped onto the roof, warm air engulfed her. It was from the fumes of the heater venting out into the cloudy night sky. Snow was falling, surrounded her, and pilling up on the roof.

Serena walked on, past the warmth of the heater and into the cold furious winter winds. They swept over her so quickly, she whimpered. She considered running back into the building, but something wouldn't let her. It fact, that something was drawing her to move forward. So with a deep breath, Serena took many more steps, until the toes of her shoes pressed roughly into the rail of the roof. Her red frost-bitten fingers gripped the edge tightly as she bent over to see.

She couldn't remember what she had seen last night when she had looked over Darien's balcony rail, and she was glad for that. From where she stood, large trunks and cars were no bigger than a dot. Serena gulped nervously, but that feeling drew her in. She bent over, staring down on the city as snow bit her skin. The cold purpled her lips and made her eyes fill with tears. She was bending over; so far she would slip at any given moment.

"Invigorating" Serena managed to murmur, though her teeth were tightly clamped together. Did she want to fall? A vision began to play in her mind. It wasn't that she felt she wanted to, but she felt she had to. She had to so she could rid herself of all this torment. Who cared about exams, or cleaning the house or saving the world? She didn't. Why should she? She obviously wasn't responsible enough for those kinds of things if she couldn't even manage to keep her legs together.

Something in the back of her mind made Serena want to smack herself for those thoughts. After a moment though, she wasn't sure why. A little tingle in her heart said she didn't deserve forgiveness because there was nothing to forgive. Where her heart conjured that up, she wasn't certain.

_A thousand years, a thousand more_

_A thousand times a million doors to eternity _

_I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times_

_An endless turning stairway climbs_

* * *

Darien couldn't believe how many stairs it took to get to the roof!

"They need an elevator." He spat. The words made him laugh at himself. He was suppose to be the all-mighty, all-perfect, all-**IN SHAPE**, Tuxedo Kamen. That obviously was an overstatement.

As he approached the last step, he smiled to himself triumphantly. His momentary accomplishment was actually quite pleasing. He stepped out onto the cement, the heater's smoke and warmth enveloping him. It was almost suffocating. He quickly pushed past, but doing so, he didn't prepare himself for the snow and ice on the ground. He almost slipped as his foot touched the ground, and he reached out, fingers digging into the air until he finally regained balance. He sighed in relief, eyes still wide as he eased out of the strange pose he'd managed to position himself in.

"That was close." He said to himself with a sigh of relief. He gained his footing once more, and his eyes began to scan the roof, until they laid eyes on a familiar blonde beauty. "Serena?" Darien whispered softly. How he loved the taste of her name on his lips-but that wasn't what was important at the moment.

Darien cautiously stepped forward, careful to be quiet as to not startle her, that was until she began to put her body weight on the rail and began to tip over,

"Serena!" he called out, his earlier thoughts and emotions now out-weighed by the urgency. The blonde snapped to attention, sliding a bit, but holding firmly to the rail as he approached her. She looked at him, eyes wide with astonishment. "You're going to fall if you do that." He said, arms reaching out to take her hands, but they wouldn't budge. He bent his legs a bit to lower to her level as he wrapped an arm around her back and grasped her shoulder.

"Let go of me." Serena snapped softly. What did he think he was doing? For some reason, Darien had the idea in his head that maybe if she just felt the warmth of his body, she'd let go of the rail. Silly idea it was, she was much too determined.

"Serena," he repeated, much softer, "You crazy girl, you're going to drive me to my death, I swear to it," He said with a soft laugh. Serena didn't smile; she didn't even look at him. She kept her eyes on the rail, staring at her own hands,

"Let go of me." She repeated again. When he didn't, she grew angry, "I said to let go! Are you deaf!" she screamed as loud as she could through her soar throat. If her thoughts didn't kill her, the cold at this altitude would.

Serena reached out, the back of her hand striking his cheek. Darien instinctively stepped back, but slipped as he did, falling flat on his bum. Serena stared at him for a moment, still gripping the rail for dear life. If she didn't do this now, he would stop her. Serena looped a leg over the rail, not taking care to the slight soreness she still felt. She gripped the rail once she got both legs over, taking once last glance at Darien, who was sprawled out on the ice, rubbing his bottom and trying to stand. Quite a sight, but Serena didn't have time to enjoy it.

She tried to turn, but it would take too much effort. Besides, if she looked down now, she might get cold feet – no pun intended.

_To a tower of souls _

_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars, _

_The towers rise to numberless floors in space_

_I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,_

_A million names but only one truth to face_

She bit down on her tongue, and closed her eyes. Oh how she wanted this. Something then struck her. She'd get to see her mother. '_Mom_!' Her mind screamed, and she let go, letting her feet slid, her cold hands practically ripping off the metal pole.

Air rushed up to meet her, through her shoes and clothes, over her face and to her sore finger tips, which were suddenly gripped so hard the friction caused her to yelp. She looked up just as Darien's other hand reached down to grip her wrist and he pulled her into a better hold. She stared at him. How had he gotten up so quickly? Or more importantly, why was he bothering?

Darien grit his teeth together, pulling her up with both arms, then reaching out to grip higher up her arm.

"Serena, help me out." He said, "Give me you're other hand." She didn't, she didn't even move. Air and blood were rushing through her head so fast, her vision became blurry. Just the air up here made her distraught. "Damn it Serena!" Darien yelled, glaring down at her, "Listen, to me, I can't do this forever! Please, your hand!" '_Why?'_ Her mind screamed. She didn't want to. Why would she? What for? The one person she still held dear to her heart was waiting for her on the other side.

_'And what about the Senshi?'_ Serena wondered how that had come to her mind. What about them? They'd miss her; they were her best friends after all. And Molly and Melvin, she couldn't forget them. Andrew would always be there, he would over look the rumors; he had such a good heart. Even despite her father's disposition, how could she leave Sammy behind?

A good argument, Serena suddenly realized. She could have sworn that those words seemed like something her mother would say whenever Serena needed soothing after a hard day; listing off the good.

"Please Serena!" Serena blinked, allowing her eyes to focus. Darien still held firmly on her arm, though his grip would slip at any given time. That wasn't what Serena noticed though. He was crying. Tears, sparkling in the snow slid down his cheeks. Serena inhaled sharply, then reached out, her other hand grasping his wrist. Darien's eyes widened for a moment, before he began to pull her up. She grabbed onto his shirt, practically clawing her way to balance herself. Darien pulled her over the rail was her grip was secure around his shoulders. He had her safe in his arms, and without another thought, he headed straight for the stairs, not wanting to be put in that predicament again.

He slammed the roof door behind him, and sighed, leaning against it, his breathing heavy. Serena bit down on her lip as she lay in Darien's arms, though still cold. She couldn't do it; she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was so pathetic.

"Can you put me down now?" Serena asked. Darien paused for a moment, and then nodded, setting her down. She immediately began to head down the stairs. Darien frowned at this, very alert.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, reaching out to snatch her wrist. Serena was surprised at how firm he was, "It's to cold out, and I defiantly don't trust you to take care of yourself." He said, and began to lead her down the stairs. Serena had taken much offense though,

"I can take care of myself just fine!" She exclaimed, matter-of-factly. Darien snorted at this,

"I'll believe that after I get a real good reason for why'd you'd jump off my hotel roof." He said, a sort of irony in his voice. Serena wasn't sure what to say after that, so she allowed him to lead her into his almost-familiar apartment. Her drunkenness distorted her so much last night; it was almost like she was walking into a totally different apartment.

Darien sat her down in front of the living room fire, and left her with a blanket to wrap around herself as he made some coco. They were silent, so silent it made her nervous. She cleared her throat a bit, speaking in a soft voice,

"I like it better this way, without it so loud and full of people." She said as he approached her, handing her the coco, "Your apartment I mean." She finished. He laughed a little, sitting down next to her.

"Tell me about it." He mused quietly. Many moments of an uncomfortable silence passed. Serena staring into the depths of her cup, as if their contents would jump out and smooth out the chucks of tension in the air; but they didn't, and they wouldn't. Darien had glanced at her a couple of times until he finally decided that she wasn't going to start the conversation, so he cleared his throat,

"So what caused the need to jump off my hotel roof?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"I fell," Serena said in a flat tone, eyes never moving for her cup,

"Bull," Darien spat. Serena gritted her teeth together, standing up and dropping her cup.

"How would you know?" She demanded, "You don't know anything about me or what goes on in my life!" She screamed, forcing back to tears as he stood as well, though the fact that he towered over her didn't intimidate her one bit.

"I would if you'd just tell me!" he said, then his voice softened as he reached down, taking a soft hold of her shoulders, "And nothing could possibly be bad enough to want to do that." He insisted. For a moment, Serena thought about his words, but only for a moment,

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed, her hand reflectively reaching up to strike his face. Darien's hands dropped to his sides. His face was shadowed, for the lights of the fire only played on his chest. This made Serena nervous. "Darien, I didn't…" she trailed, chewing softly on the inside of her mouth, as her eyes darted around until the finally went back on him.

"You know." Darien said, advancing a step forward. The light shown on his face now, revealing his reddened cheek. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Serena blinked, eyes rising to meet his just as his hand held gently to the back of her neck, thumb soft against her cheek.

"What do you mean?" She asked, stepping back to move away, but he advanced forward even more until his body touched hers,

"This Serena" He said, his dark eyes closing as his lips met with hers. Serena inhaled sharply, but this only made him push further. He held her soft against him, both hands soft on her neck and cheeks. He searched for a response, yet there was none. Serena's hands were pinned between hers and Darien's bodies, and she gripped his shirt nervously. Darien then gave up, she wouldn't respond – she didn't feel the same way he did.

_A million roads, a million fears_

_A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty _

_I could speak a million lies, a million songs,_

_A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time_

He drew back, licking his lips as he savored the taste of her. He was only inches away though, when Serena flung herself back into his arms. This took Darien aback, but he wouldn't deny her.

**Scene Cut**

Oh how wonderful she tasted. He'd been waiting for this for so long.

_But if there was a single truth, a single light_

_A single thought, a singular touch of grace_

_Then following this single point, this single flame,_

_The single haunted memory of your face_

That was when it struck him. _He'd waited for this_ and now that it was here, it was all happening so fast. Did he really want to do this without her knowing how he really feels?

Darien bolted up, ignoring his growing needs. "We have to stop." He said. Serena stared at him with wide eyes; feeling exposed all of a sudden. Darien's eyes darted around nervously as he searched for anything to ease his arousal. "I'm sorry," he blurted, he pulled on his boxers, and quickly handed Serena her panties.

When she didn't put them on, he spoke, "Put them back on!" he said, though it wasn't rough. Serena, nervous, and hurt, did as told. Darien snatched a loose dress shirt off the table, and returned to sit in front of Serena as he wrapped it around her shoulders to cover her. "Listen to me please." He said, on his knees in front of her as she sat on the sofa. He looked away for a moment, and then took her hands into his. "I'm not Todd Serena." He said. The comment obviously angered her, but he quickly pressed on, "I don't want to ask something like that of you. Just because you've done it already doesn't mean that's it's not special." He said. How else could he say this? It was a tender subject.

He drew back slightly, and her hands fell to her sides as she cast her stare to the floor.

"You think I was just doing this to have sex don't you?" she said flatly. Darien stared at her curiously,

"What?" he managed. Serena huffed, a small laugh escaping her lips, though she didn't smile.

"You really thought I'd just give myself to you, that I just wanted to jig." She snapped, and before he could respond, she flung herself from the couch, "Well as much as you'd like to believe it I'm not like that!" she screeched, and made a break for the door. Darien's hand caught her wrist though, and held firmly.

Serena's mind was screaming. Darien thought Serena was just giving herself to him because she wanted sex. He had no idea how she felt about him. Of course, she didn't want him to know. Sex was what he wanted, nothing more. After knowing what went on with Todd, Darien must have just figured it was alright to do; because everyone thought she was that kind of girl now. "Let go of me!" she screamed, reaching back in attempt to pry his hand away, but to no avail.

"Stop it Serena!" Darien yelled, and boldly spun her around so she collided roughly against him. Darien let her fall backward onto the couch where he bent over, looming over her eye to eye. "You honestly think I'd ask that of you?" he said. When she didn't answer, he grew even more upset, "Damn it Serena!" he shouted, kicking the ground as he picked up a glass ornament, ready to throw it, but he stopped himself. It would only scare her more, he concluded. He brought his arm down, dropping it onto the carpet floor. "Serena," He said, leaning down again, "Todd didn't love you." He said. Serena's head shot up as she glared at him

"You think I don't know that?" She asked, gripping the overly-large shirt tightly. "You just have to rub it in my face don't you?" She screamed.

"Then why would you have sex with him Serena, did you love him?" Darien knew it was not his place to question such things, but something just hadn't been right. The look in Todd's eyes still haunted him.

"I didn't want to!" Serena snapped, "I told him no!" She paused as a few tears ran down her cheeks, and she struggled to move around him, but he held her firmly,

"You said no?" he repeated, eyes searching her frantically,

"Yes," Serena spit out nonchalantly, still struggling in his grip.

"Serena," Darien said, trying to hold her still, "Serena," he repeated, and she finally looked at him eye to eye. "Did he rape you?" he asked. Serena's eyes twisted with question and shock as she pushed some tears away,

"No!" She yelped, "No" she glanced at the ground, a hand reached up to move his away, but he refused to let go.

"Serena, if you didn't want to and said no," He began, "And he did it anyways, that's rape." He managed. Serena stopped struggling, looking up slowly. They were silent as Serena stared at him blankly. His expression wasn't readable, but he was firm about his words. Serena gulped, and her lip trembled.

"You don't know what you're talking about-" she said shortly, again trying to move, but Darien pinned her roughly against the back of the couch,

"That's what happened wasn't it?" He snapped, "He forced you didn't he?" He inched closer to her, eyes blazing with rage. It scared Serena, "Didn't he!" He demanded again. Serena yelped softly,

"I was scared," she managed, and finally gave up her struggle, falling softly into his arms, "I was so afraid. I didn't know what was going on." She gaped at the ground, trying to find her breath. Darien embraced her, holding her against him.

_I still love you _

_I still want you_

_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves _

_Like galaxies in my head_

"I'm so sorry Serena." He said, "I wish I could have-." Serena wasn't crying, which Darien found strange. Such a serious experience, yet this one time, she wasn't crying. Darien held her shoulders softly, lifting her glance up. "Serena?" he whispered. Her face was blank, and she looked up at him, eyes completely empty.

"I just wanted attention." She said her voice chillingly flat, "Todd was so sweet, and everyone was treating me so nice. Like I was special-" She said. Darien sighed heavily, shaking his head as he brushed some loose strands of hair from her face,

"Serena, don't you see though, you are special." he insisted, "What you mean to everyone, and what you mean to me, it's so-"

"Darien," Serena cut him off. She took a deep breath, now on her knees on the floor next to him. She looked up, eyes a little distraught, "Stop being scared, and be true to your heart… many of life's failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up. You need to tell someone what she means to you. Because when you decide that it is the right time it might be too late. If you don't risk anything, you risk even more. Darien, life is what happens while you are making other plans."

Darien stared at her blankly, unsure if she was finished, but her words reeling through his head.

"I don't understand Serena." He said. Serena shook her head, then smiled, though it had no heart to it,

"My mother asked me to tell you that." She began, "right before she died." Darien's eyes went wide. He had once met Ilene while at the store. It was an embarrassing situation, for he had been discussing Serena with Andrew. Andrew had been curious about an argument they'd had earlier in the day, when Ilene overheard, and questioned if it was her daughter they were most obviously speaking off. She had introduced herself, and Darien let Ilene know his appreciation for her daughter, and let her in on his little game of picking on her.

Ilene had spent awhile chatting with them, and truly insisted Darien and Serena would make a darling couple. Darien, though he had blushed, insisted that they would forever and always be just friends. He has always greeted her many times after that. He loved speaking to her really, if not for the interesting things she always had to say, for the little stands of hope that would light his day when she told him about all the things Serena had said about him. He just loved the idea that Serena talked about him so much; even if it was complaining.

"Died?" he repeated, and she nodded.

"She was hit by a car." Serena said, "And I was there." Serena went on to explain that it would be in the paper any day now. Her emotions poured as she repeated word for word what her mother had said. She also explained why she hadn't kept her promise to tell her father all the things her mom asked her to say. She told him the way her father was behaving, and how hard it was to just sleep at home. She feared for her little brother, which was one of the things that made her reach for Darien's hand after she had jumped.

Serena then went into detail about the previous night. She was graphic, and explained everything in detail, because she didn't want to leave one thing out. She needed it out of her system. When she was finished, she had done her crying, and was simply left with a red nose and sniffles.

_I may be numberless, I may be innocent _

_I may know many things, I may be ignorant _

_Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands_

_Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands_

Darien, by then, led her to the fireplace, surrounding them with pillows and blankets. He held her close to him, and he always comforted her. It felt so good to be treated this way. Serena savored in it, though the fear of loosing it was welling up inside her.

They had grown very quite after her outburst of the past week or so. Darien leaned against the pillows rested on the coffee table, Serena comfortable in his arms. The blanket was warm, and the fire kept them at a comfortable temperature. In Serena's mind, she left as if it was almost wrong to be so content.

The words Serena, or better yet Ilene, had left him to ponder with were still playing in his mind. You need to tell someone what she means to you. Because when you decide that it is the right time it might be too late. They played over and over until Darien couldn't bare it any longer. She was right. He had to do this, and he had to do it now, or else he might never have such a chance again. "Serena." He said, gaining the blonde's attention. She sat up, looking over her shoulder at him. He couldn't help but smile.

"God you're beautiful." He blurted. Serena instantly blushed at his words, but when Darien realized what he'd said, he blushed even more. He gulped, stammering nervously, "I'm sorry, I-" he trailed for a moment, temporarily loosing his voice, "Serena, I have to tell you something." He said. Serena glanced back at the fire, then up at him. Her eyes were wide with wonder and hope. It made him anxious.

_I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times _

_Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes _

_Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief _

_I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

'You need to tell someone what she means to you. Because when you decide that it is the right time it might be too late'. Those words played over and over. He had to do this now. He felt a little sweat as her brow and his eyes darted around. Blood rushed to his head. He would feel the heat on his ears and cheeks. How would he say this? How could he say this? It was three easy words, yet they were strangled in his throat. It was almost like he was going to vomit, but he didn't. Instead, he let the words spill,

"I love you." He blurted. Serena's eyes went even wider-if it were possible. He choked a bit, releasing a breath he hadn't realize he'd been holding. "I love you. I've loved you since the day you hit me in the head with your test paper." He said a hint of laughter in his voice. "I'm not like Todd." He repeated his earlier words, "Because I as much as I want you." He said, glancing down a little as he turned even redder, "Waiting makes it much more worth the while." He said. With that, he shifted, turning to sit across from her in front of the fire place. "And I love you." He said, "I've never felt like this for anyone, and I've never felt anything so strong," he stopped after that, realizing he was sounding like a soap-opera pretty boy.

He looked at the ground, face beat red. "Serena, I'd be honored if you'd let me take you out on a date." He said. He was almost afraid to look in her eyes, the idea of rejection was something he wasn't willing to take right now; but he had to. He looked up at Serena, her already puffy eyes filling with tears once more.

"You're such a loser," she said, leaping up from the floor to lace her arms around his neck in one of her famous hugs. Darien returned her powerful hold, laughing softly,

"Only for you." He said softly.

"What?" Serena asked, pulling away. Darien eyes darted around again. He'd said it once; did he really have to repeat it? Serena smiled widely, "What did you say?" She inquired. Darien ran a hand through his hair, though his other hand was still laced with hers,

"Only for you." He repeated in a slightly mumbled. Serena giggled, taking his other hand as she leaned up, kissing him softly. Darien sighed into her lips as he returned the kiss. Something inside him was lit, and set on fire; this adrenaline and excitement. Darien lifted her up, swinging her around in powerful arms. He held her in the air at the waist, and brought her down slowly for another kiss. One they parted, she murmured softly,

"I love you too." She said. Darien's eyes popped open, and he smiled as he set her down, holding her in a loving embrace.

* * *

Just outside, lurking in the shadows of the balcony, and vengeful Zoecite snarled.

"Damn brat." She snapped. "You'll pay." She said, looking out to her monster with a satisfied smile, "You'll die tonight dear princess."

_I still love you_

_I still want you_

_A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves_

_Like galaxies in my head_

_On and on the mysteries unwind themselves _

_Eternities still unsaid _

_'Til you love me_

* * *

Thoughts?


	7. Where Danger Lurks

WARNING: YURI KISS....

...you have been warned...

* * *

"Sporks," Serena said, "It's like a spoon, and a fork." Darien gave her a quizzing look. She laughed softly, "It's like, way cooler than just some ordinary silverware." She insisted, snapping the rubber band her and Darien had somehow found amusement playing with in these late hours.

"Well, why can't you call them Foons?" He asked, stretching the rubber band with his thumb and pointer finger. Serena blinked at him for a moment, then furrowed her brow,

"Well duh," she began, "Because, they already had a utensil named Foon." She said. Darien huffed,

"No they don't!" he insisted. Serena's face puffed a slight red as she perched herself on her palms to sit up. The fire blazed beside them, keeping their bodies warm, though if the fire hadn't been there, it would haven't been too difficult for them to stay warm in each other's arms. Serena still lounged in Darien's dress shirt and her underwear, while he still had yet to pull anything on besides his boxers.

"They do to!" she snapped back. Darien, who had once been occupied by the rubber band, allowed it to snap from his fingers and across the room. When he decided he really didn't want to get up and get it, he simply sat up next to the sturdy blonde.

"Okay then," he began, "What is a Foon?" He challenged, smirking at her softly. Serena bit down on her lower lips, eyes darting around.

"Well, you know," she stammered, "Those, pointer things," She managed. When she discovered that she was in fact wrong about her Foon theory, she quickly changed the subject. "But anyways, where did the rubber band go?" she asked, eyes scanning the living room. Darien eyed her wearily, sitting up straight,

"Oh, changing the topic are we?" he teased. Serena puffed with anger, and then stuck her tongue out at him. They laughed softly, the storm outside not disturbing them in the least bit. Darien reached out, holding her body softly against him. She blushed deeply, nuzzling into the nape of his neck as he leaned back against the sofa, allowing her to lie against his slouched form. "I image your dad isn't going to be too thrilled about you missing two nights in a row." He said with a mixture of laugher and worry in his voice. Serena huffed a bit,

"No, I don't think so either, but no matter what I do, I'll get in trouble." She said, cuddling up against him. "There are just so many things going on lately Darien. This is the first time I actually feel content and happy-". Serena cut herself off though. She had arched her neck to look up at him, but he was fast asleep against the sofa. Serena couldn't help but giggle. She stood up, helping him up the couch as he complied groggily.

Serena pulled out a blanket, tossing it over him. The moon hung in from the balcony windows, illuminating off his tanned skin. Serena sighed softly, noticing how sweet and young he looked once he was asleep. The light shown into his apartment brightly, but soon, a shadow loomed over the light that shined so brilliantly on his skin. Serena's head snap up to attention. Her eyes landed on non other than Zoë cite.

Her eyes went wide. Serena had failed to mention to Darien that she was also the famous Sailor Moon. But if she dare tell him that, then there was no doubt that they'd come after him. It seemed that now that didn't matter though, for here was Zoë cite, calling to her from Darien's balcony.

Serena quickly snatched up her broach, clutching it as she stepping out into the winter cold. She gasped, hugging her body tightly in the freezing wind as she glared up at the woman, floating over her with a menacing smile.

"What do you want?" Serena demanded conjuring up as much power into her voice as she possibly could. Zoë cite didn't move, but merely smirked as she sat, head rested on her palm that perched upon her crossed legs in the air. Her eyes flashed as she laughed, low in her throat. Serena gasped, realizing that Zoë cite was disappearing from her site! She reached out, but it was too late.

The problem was that Zoë cite wasn't the one that really disappeared, it was Serena. Zoë cite used her powers to transport Serena to what looked like would be the North Pole. Serena grumbled to herself in disgust as she began to hike through the snow toward a not-a-friendly looking stature of ice.

"I better stumble on Santa's House or this just isn't going to be worth it." But even if Santa was somewhere here, hiding on her, she'd probably never find him through the blinding winds of the snow. The only thing in her view was that awful palace.

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Zoë cite laughed to herself, quite pleased with her work. She'd leave Sailor Moon to the Doom and Gloom girls, as Queen Beryl requested; for now anyways.

She planned on getting her fair share in Sailor Moon's death-but for now she had to follow her Queen's orders. She looked into the apartment, where Darien lay, fast asleep and completely oblivious to the danger lurking just outside his window.

Zoë cite slid the glass open, and stepped inside. The cold air scurried into the room, but Zoë cite slammed the door behind her. The wind blew over Darien, and he muttered something in his sleep, but simply turned to face the cushions.

Zoë cite approached him, looming over his form, eyes deep in thought. According to Beryl, that little girl, Serena Tsukino was Sailor Moon, and this boy, Darien Chiba, was Tuxedo Mask. Serena was also the Moon Princess, and if Beryl presumed right, Darien would also be Prince Endymion. Zoë cite couldn't help but snarl. Queen Beryl wanted the Prince, for whatever reason it may be.

How Beryl had discovered their identities, Zoë cite wasn't sure. Of course, she had been very out of it when the Moon Princess had appeared, but she knew Beryl kept a close eye on them. The two must have revealed themselves at one point then. That's what Zoë cite presumed anyways.

Zoë cite huffed a bit, leaving him in his sleep, and began searching through his apartment. She'd noticed that the girl, Serena, had quickly taken hold of a locket before she'd come to face her. Zoë cite figured that must be her tool to change into the alter ego; Sailor Moon. That must mean Darien had some sort of transforming tool as well.

She searched high and low for anything that might remotely fit the part-but found nothing. She frowned deeply, eyes scanning the living room she re-entered. She'd searched every corner of this apartment, yet still found nothing!

"It must be somewhere." She hissed to herself. Her mind raced with what it might be, until her eyes landed on a bouquet of roses sitting ever so nicely in lovely little vase. Zoë cite smirked widely, eyes reflecting the humor. "Roses, of course" she said aloud as she approached the vase. She touched a few of them tenderly before once again scanned the room. And wouldn't you know it; there tucked into the pocked of a somewhat hideous green jacked hanging carelessly over a chair.

Zoë cite approached it, reaching in to take the small rose in her hand. "Such a pretty little thing" She said to herself, then stuffed the item into her pocket. Her eyes rose once more to the couch, and she circled around it, chuckling low as she watched the Prince of Earth for a moment. "Your queen awaits you, Prince Endymion." She said in sassy tone.

Darien stirred, and with groggy eyes, turned to look at whoever was talking. And even though his eyes registered that it was Zoë cite standing over him, arm raised high in the air, he couldn't escape her strike, and his eyes drooped closed once more as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Serena sniffled, her teeth chattering as she trudged on and on. She wasn't even half way there yet after all this time and hard work! She whined to herself, wishing for _at least_ all her clothes. She also wished to have her friends at her side right now. She was scared. How could she possibly do this alone?

As she stopped to catch her breath, she glanced up at the palace. It looked so far away; Serena couldn't help but release a whimper.

"Not scared now are we?" Serena gasped, spinning on her heal, eyes darting around to find the carrier of the teasing voice. Her eyes landed a five extraordinarily beautiful woman, though obviously not human. They all had a particular tint to their skin, and had what seemed to be vines growing off their limbs.

"No," Serena snapped, huffing, "Who are you?" she asked wearily, trying to keep her eyes focused on them, without revealing the fear she harbored. Surprisingly, her palms began to sweat, even in the blistering cold. The woman in front, who was obviously the leader, snickered with a small laugh,

"We're the Doom and Gloom Girls," She chimed in an unusually high voice. She brought her fingers to her lips, resting her other arm across her waist, smirking devilishly at Serena as the other girls giggled behind her. "Now Princess Serenity," she said in a sweet voice as her fingers tickled her lips, "It's time for you to die."

One girl-who was mostly tinted blue-stepped out from behind her sister, her long silver hair swaying seconds behind her as she giggled softly. She took a moment before holding up her hand, then brought it down with a long stride as her icey vine came down to strike Serena.

Serena shrieked, eyes wide as she flung herself back, stumbling as she stared down at the vine that just missed her. She gulped with a hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp. She heard the girl huff, obviously displeased that she missed. She frowned, holding her hand up once more and striking again-but Serena darted to the side. They repeated this three more times before the woman grew horribly aggravated,

"You pest" She snarled, holding out both hands and thrusting the vines on her arms out. Serena yelped, turning and running as fast as her legs would allow. The vines approached her, and at the last second, Serena fell face first into the snow as the vines whirled past her.

"Finish her Adrianne," the leader said as the other girls grouped together around her, "You fail, you die." And with those words the girls disappeared, save Adrianne.

Adrianne winced, as if struck. She snapped her head to Serena, her dead beady eyes blazing with rage. She held out her arms threateningly as she loomed over the blonde.

"Come here you little wretch." She seethed. Serena whimpered, shoving snow aside frantically as she got back on her feet. She nearly slipped as she ran, but made a lunge forward, just barely catching herself. Adrianne laughed menacingly as she chanced after her, levitating only inches behind her. "Take this" She said, swinging her arm back and lashing a vine across Serena's back. Serena wailed out in pain as she fell to the snow, cold tears burning her eyes.

Serena pulled her locket out of the over shirt she wore, clutching it for dear life as she held her hand in the air while still trying to ignore the pain surging through her back.

"MOON PRISIM POWER" she shouted. Adrianne gasped as light engulfed Serena. She shielded her eyes of the blinding light and then rubbed the dots from them once the light died down.

"So your name's Adrianne?" A voice called. The blue alien beauty peered up through blurry eyes, staring at a strange warrior who stood in place of where her victim lay not seconds before. The girl smirked softly, holding her hand to the sky as she announced her name, "I am Sailor Moon!" She called, "And in the name of the moon, I with fight for love and justice, and vanquish you!" She declared. Adrianne blinked for a moment more, but then sneered with annoyance.

"Pest." She spat again, raising those arms as her vines extended outward wildly. With much effort, she swung them forward. Sailor Moon shrieked, hopping around like a grasshopper as she frantically dodged the endless assault. Adrianne easily grew bored of this though, "So you want to be stubborn huh?" The vicious alien beauty bellowed.

Sailor Moon stared up with wide eyes as Adrianne rose to the sky, her head fully back as she yelled out in aggravation. Her vines turned to ice as they released to their largest extent, and soared full speed at Sailor Moon.

Panic crossed her mind in the seconds she had to escape. What could she do? How could she beat this wicked girl? Sailor Moon grunted softly the moment the vines hit the ground below her. She rose at the knees, and bolted forward on tip toe. She vines dove into the ground beneath her as she practically flew up toward Adrianne. The wide eyed alien didn't even scream as Sailor Moon released her tiara from her extended hand. It sliced right through Adrianne, and by the time Sailor Moon plummeted to the ground with a thud, the ice vines, and Adrianne, were dust.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. She had won? She had won!

"I won!" She announced in a victorious manor. She bounced around happily, clapping her gloved fingertips together.

"Don't be so sure about that Sailor Moon." A voice hissed behind her. Serena's face fell as she slowly turned to stare into the beady eyes of another Doom and Gloom sister. This one was standing just behind Adrianne at the time Sailor Moon had seen all the sisters together. She smiled mockingly. "So you killed Adrianne." She stated with a small laughed, "That's alright, she was weak anyway."

Sailor Moon gasped at that statement, but didn't have time to question how on Earth she could just blow off a dead sister, for the alien continued. "I'm Violette" She piped. She crossed purple arms over her purple chest before flipping short dark brown hair over her shoulder. She giggled to herself, licking one of her fingers with delight, "You look positively delectable." She teased.

Sailor Moon could only cower as Violette released her purple vines. They were much faster than Adrianne's as they jabbed into the ground one after another. Sailor Moon scurried around the snow, missing many by just a heartbeat. She was holding up fine until one finally clipped her. Sailor Moon screeched the moment it penetrated her shoulder. Her blood immediately soaked the surrounding area, and a flew droplets fell to the snow as Violette dragged Sailor Moon to her level hanging only on that vine.

Sailor Moon tried to ease the pain that action caused her shoulder by grasping the vine and pulling her weight on her other arm, but it was to no avail. Hand still gripping the vine, Violette approached her, a smirk crossed over her lips.

"Poor little Moon Princess." She taunted, licking her lips again, "Does it hurt?"

"Yea" Sailor Moon blurted, "But this will hurt more." Though painfully, Sailor Moon gripped the vine holding her up with both hands, and with all her might, forced the energy from her locket to radiate through the vine, straight into Violette. The amethyst alien screamed out in pain as she flailed around, dropping Sailor Moon into the snow once more, and disappearing in a flash of light.

A few fragments of dust were all that remained of her.

Sailor Moon struggled to her knees, gripping her wounded shoulder. It pulsed with pain and tears pricked her eyes, but in this cold, crying would make those tears hurt more. Without any other choice, Sailor Moon marched forward. It would be much easier for her to fight if she got out of this horrid snow storm. So running to Beryl's fortress seemed to be her only option.

What took Sailor Moon a half and hour to travel half way to the palace took her only five minutes to finish. She breathed a sigh of relief as she approached. Her skin was turning purple, and her lips were blue and quivering.

"Finally" She spat. She stepped forward, fully prepared to enter the deadly darkness of the Dark Kingdom when the ground shook beneath her.

"Are you cold Miss. Moon?" Sailor Moon frantically began to search for the holder of the voice, but only found herself going around in circles.

"Where are you?" She demanded with fists clenched.

"Why? Did you want to join me Sailor Moon?" The voice asked, "It's quite comfortable down here." At that statement, red vines swept up from the ground, encircling around Sailor Moon and gripping tightly to her skin. She felt the ground cave in beneath her, and air swept up through her body as the vines drug her underground. Her screams did nothing for her as she found herself hanging by only the vines that held her body still.

Another Doom and Gloom sister, this time with a crimson colored tint to her skin, and long flowing white hair. "Well, Well, Well" she teased, hand rested on her cheek as she stared Sailor Moon eye to eye, "You're certainly not what I expected." She huffed a bit, dismissing her thoughts as she continued on, her hands gesturing nonchalantly as she spoke. "This is all they could manage?" She asked, examining Sailor Moon's body as she circled around her.

She traveled all the way around, inspecting the wound that tore straight through her shoulder. There was no wound on her back, for that would be there when she returned to her human form. The sister sighed with dismay. "Well, Adrianne and Violette _were_ always the weaker ones." With another shake of the head, she drew back. Sailor Moon took that time to get a good look at her surroundings.

It looked like a tomb of Ice. No doubt these were the catacombs of the Dark Kingdom. Mangled and abused bodies were tossed about. Most were near the soot that surrounded a shadowy pit directly below Sailor Moon. Chances were, dead bodies were tossed down there; for it seemed a lot of that space was needed for the people frozen in was looked to be ice, or merely crystals. Sailor Moon spotted the familiar face of Jedite. So that was what had become of him.

"Oh, you know him?" The sister commented, leaning a hand on Jedite's block of ice. She must have been following her gaze. The sister sneered a bit, "Yes, such a pity." She said, her voice lowering as she leaned down, arms encircling the crystal, "He was a strong one" She paused, "And devilishly handsome too" She added, a smirk on her face as she gazed lustfully into his face through the ice. After a moment of her admiring, she huffed once again, tossing her arms in the air. "All the good ones, such a pity" she repeated.

She left the Jedite sculpture and floated only inches away from Sailor Moon, "Besides, you have other things to worry about, don't you Miss. Moon?" She seethed, raising an arm and snapping one of her vines on the cold ice with a demonic glint in her blood-thirsty eyes.

Sailor Moon didn't even think to respond, for by the time her tongue caught up with her racing thoughts, the sister had pierced her other shoulder with her vine. Sailor Moon shrieked at the pain, gritting her teeth together. The fiery girl didn't stop there though. She held out two more vines, both slamming full force into her sides.

Sailor Moon grimaced. The sister just kept striking. One vine after another until finally her bruised skin began to break. Sailor Moon's body cried in pain, hunching over in the vines that bind her in air.

"Remember this Sailor Moon," The sister seethed, now very intent on following her queen's orders, "As the day the Gloom and Doom sister, Rosso, killed you." And with that, Rosso's hot, sweltering vines coiled round Sailor Moon's body, and subtly began to glow. Sailor Moon realized what was happening right away as the heat from the vines began to burn her skin and warm her clothes.

Sailor Moon squirmed, but the vines held her so tightly, breathing soon became a difficult task, and it seemed the struggling only worsened her predicament.

"Oh, does it hurt?" Rosso taunted with crossed arms and a pout pulled on her lips. She only laughed after that though, voice high and mighty. '_This is hopeless'_, Sailor Moon's minds screamed and her eyes began to tear. This didn't go unnoticed to Rosso though. "Aw, you want the pain to stop little princess?" the fiery sister asked as she raised her hands in the air. "Why don't we see if we can arrange that for you" Her vines constricted, and tightened around Sailor Moon.

"Stop" She pleaded, as she let out a wail of agony. Rosso merely laughed as Sailor Moon's cries filled a cavern. Soon though, Rosso noticed how loud the girl's yelps were becoming.

Her laughing ceased as she stared at the Moon Princess who was screaming out in pain. The jewel on her tiara began to sparkle, and the center of her ondago's decorations began to light up. Rosso narrowed her eyes with curiosity. "Just what are you doing?" She asked, though it was so low, it was more so to herself.

Sailor Moon's screams began to bounce off the walls in the grotto, and before Rosso knew it, they'd even formed into small energy waves. Rosso clamped her hands over her ears, gritting her teeth with annoyance. "Stop that!" She hollered, "Stop that hideous noise!" a wail escaped the demon's lips, and she lashed another vine out randomly. The vine missed Sailor Moon entirely, and instead, sliced a large amount of the vines binding her before impacting with the wall of the cavern.

Rosso's eyes went wide when she'd realized what she'd done. Sailor Moon's cries turned into yelps as the vines constricting her released their hold, and she began to fall into the darkness of the catacombs. Rosso was much too preoccupied to care as she evaded the tumbling boulders falling from the cave walls. Her eyes darted around frantically as she reached to preserve some of the souls incased in eternal sleep. She soon found it to be a lost cause, and left them to become rubble.

"Too bad…" she mused, casting a glance to Jedite, incased in crystal.

"Too bad for you" Rosso turned with questioning eyes, but the only thing she saw was a wave of pink light as it enveloped her. She screamed out in pain, but it was abruptly cut short as she, almost too quickly, turned to dust.

Sailor Moon lowered the crescent wand, and stood straight. Her once battle-ready stance was dropped, and though her shoulders were slumped, she stood in victory. In the cave above her, the rubble of the explosion was still falling, completely blocking out her exit, and if she didn't find an alternative way out soon, the catacombs might be destroyed too.

There was no light, but her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness quickly. The first thing she laid eye on was the mounds of flesh, piled high against the walls. Sailor Moon brought a hand to her mouth to muffle a gasp. The stench took only a second more to reach her nose, and she began to gag. The scent of death and decay was thick in the air.

At this point, Sailor Moon had only one objective: To get the heck out of there

She bolted off the balls of her feet, running through the soiled conduits. Ahead of her, she swore she could see a light. Long thick pillars made it hard to see, but she pursued on, certain if she followed it, that it would be the key out of here.

She rounded another pillar, and spotted it: a flight of stairs. Who knew what was up there, but who cared. As long as it wasn't down here. She headed straight forward, which only resulted in tripped over her own feet. Sailor Moon shrieked as she fell roughly to the ground. She didn't curse, but grunted displeasingly to herself as she forced her good arm to get her back up.

Her soot covered lids blinked away ashes, and directly before her, a small scorpion crawled itself out from a maggot covered body. Sailor Moon didn't hold back her scream. She pushed herself up, paying no heed to the ache in her arm as she made a mad dash for the stairs.

Her face twisted in horror though the moment she laid eyes on yet another one of the sisters. This one was most certainly to most beautiful of them all. Olive colored skin was graced with thing gold chains over her rings and neck. Long, glittering earrings dangled from pointed ears that peeked out of dark emerald hair.

Her hair itself was marvelous as it cascaded down over her nude body. The soft silky threads weren't meant to cover her, for she was obviously very comfortable with her nudity. The other sisters had been barely covered in the first place, but this girl held no shame. Though, Sailor Moon could see why she wouldn't. She had a perfectly molded body.

"So," she began with a low and seductive tone. "You're the little wench causing so much trouble are you?" She asked, though it was much more of a statement. She stepped lightly over the dirty floor. She held such grace it was almost like she wasn't touching the ground at all. Sailor Moon was memorized by this. She pushed herself up from the ground wearily, eyes reflecting her insecurity. The sister smiled at this, "I'm Clover." She said. She blinked slowly, long lashes tickling her cheeks as she kissed one of her many golden rings. Strange that she wore jewelry instead of clothes.

Clover grew very quiet, eyes closed in thought. Her fingers remained to her lips though, and it wasn't until she opened her eyes that they fell in fists to her sides. "Now Sailor Moon, I won't be so easily defeated." Her statement was simple, but Sailor Moon was horrifically frightened. Clover's power level was so high, that it flooded all of Sailor Moon's senses. Her aura was as thick as the air, and as heavy as the scent of death. As a matter of fact, it was as if her energy and the air coincided. Kindred, if you will.

Clover said nothing more, having only one motive for being here, which, much to Sailor Moon's misfortune, was to rid her Queen of the nuisance that carried the Silver Crystal. And she was doing quite a good job of it. Sailor Moon screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow as she ran from the leafy vines reaching out to strike her. And then it happened. One caught her leg, leaving reddened, barely broken skin. Then another, and another after that, and before she knew it, she'd been stuck 7 times, each leaving a burning sensation against barely covered skin.

"Painful isn't it?" Clover said softly, approaching a quivering Sailor Moon, who was hunched over to nurse a wound, unaware her attacker was right behind her. "Little Princess…" She mused softly. Sailor Moon gasped, realizing how close the voice was. She whirled around so quickly that she stumbled backward. She kicked her feet against the ground, leverage herself to push away. Clover hissed violently at this, and she fell to her knees, reaching out and snagging Sailor Moon by the chin. "Wench…" she seethed through sharp fangs.

Sailor Moon was shocked. Her body hurt so badly, she just couldn't respond. And as of now she was pinned under the Doom and Gloom sister, Clover. She was at the woman's disposal. Tears welled in her eyes. She wouldn't luck out on this one. She had no more tricks up her sleeve. She was done for.

Clover never released her chin as she examined the blonde's face. Deep olive lips frowned deeper, if that were even possible. Her beady eyes shimmered with interest though. "You think you're so pretty don't you?" she snapped. "You wench, don't you!" After her outburst, she released Sailor Moon's chin only to slap her, then held her firmly again. Though this time, she leaned down, pressing those beautifully full lips to Sailor Moon's blue, quivering ones.

**Scene Cut**

Reason quickly returned to her, and Sailor Moon looked sharply down at the alien, who was not so quickly collecting herself. In fact, she was completely distracted! Her vines were loosed and with all her strength, Sailor Moon brought both fists down against the back of Clover's neck. Both of them fell to the ground with a thud, though Sailor Moon was the only one to get up. And without a moment's hesitation, she fired her tiara at the coconscious beauty. She was gone with an instant.

Sailor Moon was now adjusted to the smell that reeked the whole room, so she stole a few extra minutes to fasten her ripped shirt to her locket. It wasn't perfect, but at least she wouldn't be fighting Beryl exposed…

Her eyes moved to the stairs again, and she sighed. Today was a very long day…


End file.
